


The Truth Will Set You Free

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Relationships, Good Malfoy Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Slash, Top Harry Potter, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus learns the truth the hard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Decisions

Severus saw Harry Potter in Diagon Alley and wondered how the boy managed to get here. It was during the school year and he knew no student should be in Diagon Alley, especially at this time at night. He decided to follow him, the boy went into one of the tea shops that provided floo service and he knew he heard "A Time To Sip" and he was gone. He was going to kill him. A store in Knockturn Alley was not where he should be heading at this time of night, though he did give the boy some credit as he didn't walk through the Alley to get there. He paid for the floo powder and went to floo but it was blocked. He let out a growl and stormed out of there to go and get his wayward student.

He glanced inside and saw Potter sitting at a table in the back with, no that wasn't possible. It was Cassiopeia Black. She was dead, well, he thought she was. He went inside and he saw Potter notice him and he just disappeared. There wasn't a cloak, there was no spell. He saw Cassiopeia, look at him.

"It's about time you found your way here. He said you would be here tonight, I didn't believe him." She waved for him to take a seat.

"I have to find Mr. Potter."

"You won't, he might not even return to Hogwarts now that you have seen him here."

"What are you talking about? He will be returning."

"No, I don't think he will, he knows you will run to the old fool and tell him about seeing him here."

"I will. He should know better."

"That is why he doesn't trust you, you believe that manipulative old fool." 

"I don't need him to trust me, I need him to learn to follow the rules."

"You are going to get him killed that way. That old man wants him dead. He was right, you don't want to see the truth. I have been telling him for a year or so to go to you for help. I didn't think he was right. You see only James, not him, what a shame." She went to get up.

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore doesn't want the boy dead, and he is exactly like his father."

"Really? So he plays pranks and bullies other students? So he is tall? Healthy looking? Well dressed?" She looked closely at him. "You see that boy that way, not as he truly is, small, underfed, clothes ripped and torn, several sizes too big. A boy who doesn't have clothes to keep him warm during the harsh winters. A boy who avoids contact with people."

"He torments Draco." 

"Does he? Are you being honest in that or are you turning a blind eye to what Draco and Mr. Weasley actually are doing."

Her words stopped him from continuing, he knew the truth of her words, Harry never wanted to be in those confrontations despite him always giving the boy the punishments. Draco went looking for Potter while Weasley pushed for a fight. He thought about her other words and noticed her sitting back down.

"His adventures." He snapped to her.

"Really? They are his?" She countered.

"What do you know?"

"He has the gift." 

"There is no way for him to have it."

"He does, he knew you would be here tonight, but came anyway. He knows the old fool has been trying to lace his food with potions, tosses out those compulsion spells that make him follow along with Granger and Weasley. He knows they aren't true friends but were set up that way for a reason. He just doesn't understand the reason as of yet."

"Cass for him to have the gift he has to be related to him."

"He is." Severus leaned back in shock. "He really isn't a Potter, he was adopted into the line, he is a Black, he has been hiding his skills." 

"It's not a Black gift."

"No, it's not. What do you think will happen when he learns about the lies?"

"Lies? That implies there is more than one."

"There have been numerous ones. Harry has figured out most of them, he would have told you, but like I said." She knew she had Severus interested in what was really happening.

"Where has he gone to?"

"I don't know. I know he won't be going back to the abusive family the old creep put him with nor will he go to Hogwarts again."

"I have to find him, I made a Vow to protect him, Cass. I can't let him just disappear."

"It might be better, he isn't this Savior that everyone is expecting. He's not even the right child. He was born almost a year later."

"That means he's-. No. He can't be."

"Yes, he is, I told you he has the gift."

"Dumbledore wouldn't allow that to happen."

"It gets worse. That job interview that started all of this, have you honestly thought about it? I mean, don't you think it's strange, a job interview in his brother's pub, a known Death Eater hang out?"

Severus felt shocked but hid it. "Cass, I need to find him."

"So you can drag him back to Hogwarts?"

"No to Gringotts."

"That would help." A voice said from behind Severus causing them to jump. "Professor Snape." Harry revealed himself.

"I thought you left." Cassiopeia said.

"No, I just hide very well." Harry answered.

"In the shadows." Severus stated.

"Yes, I used the shadows. They make a great place to hide and learn information." Harry tilted his head, looking at Severus closely. "So now you are willing to listen, interesting."

"Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes, Regulus Black and the Dark Lord. Second year when people were calling me Baby Dark Lord, who knew they would be right." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I need you to take me to him. I can fix the sanity issue, he won't like how, but his magic and mind are weak." 

"You can't be serious?"

"Why not? He has never lied to me. Whereas the old man has lied to us all, killed various people to keep his power, used one of the unforgivables on me to get me to follow his little tests. I can't even tell you how many compulsions charms, memory charms and anything else he has tossed at me. Granger and Weasley are in on with him. So is Molly and Ginny, if they think I am marrying the girl, they need a mind healer." He paused "you don't know." He voice laced with surprise.

"What don't I know?"

"He was the one who killed the Potters, not the Dark Lord. The man aged me, dosed me with a potion that night, placed me there after he killed the real Potters, months before that. The Dementors let me see and hear all that happened that night. It made me wonder what else was off. That was why he left Sirius Black in Azkaban. I learned from Sirius that the Potters hadn't talked to Lupin nor Pettigrew in months. He used my real father as James and I am not sure who he used for Lily. Now what you don't know, besides that I mean, is that Dumbledore arranged all of the attacks on Light families. Think about all the orphans from Light families? They are all from powerful families in the Wizengamot, but without parents. He wants to control what we learn, the Wizengamot, the ICW, and the Ministry."

"He doesn't want to control all of that."

"Really Severus, look around at all the changes the man has made, the families here are getting treated worse and worse, the ones who make it to Hogwarts have to have the money or belong to a Light families to get any scholarships." Cassiopeia told him. "Tom saw this coming and wanted to stop it."

"He wants to kill all the muggles, destroy their world."

"He didn't start out that way. When I knew him, he was sane. Slughorn told him about Horcruxes. The man has lost his sanity as he has divided his soul." She stated. "Now I have been wondering for years how a man like Slughorn would know about Horcruxes? He is too focused on getting famous people around him."

Severus thought about that for a few minutes, thought about what else she was saying. "The Slughorn I know wouldn't know about that. He can't even get his Masters because of how focused he is on his little club."

"Exactly. Now, Dumbledore was a Professor, the very one who went and told Tom about being a wizard."

"Why didn't I get a Professor when it was my turn?"

"You did, Professor McGonagall told me she did it."

"No, Hagrid showed up, even gave my cousin a pig's tail, which I got a beating for it when I was so kindly returned to them the next day." Harry informed him.

"So you didn't get those books either, the ones she told all of us she gave to you. She said she gave you all the ones muggle-born wizards get."

"The only books I got were the ones on our school list." Harry gave him a confused look, he wondered what books Severus meant. He would have to find out and get them.

Severus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am thinking you aren't going to go back to Hogwarts."

"He needs to be taken to Tom first." Cassiopeia told him.

"I am not sure how that is going to work. He doesn't exactly trust me since he came back."

"That ritual didn't help his sanity. Wormtail got it wrong and he doesn't know it, my blood has Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in it, so that ritual was blotched with just that, add to it that the rat used snake venom."

"His looks?"

"Because of it. I tried to tell him before they did the ritual but Wormtail being the idiot that he is, didn't listen to me, he just dropped the Dark Lord into the cauldron and did it."

"I am not sure how we get him to see the Dark Lord."

"Take me with you to Malfoy Manor, and together all of us will go." Cassiopeia said.

"I don't think Lucius will want to see Harry." 

"No, he won't but I can handle him. I already stole one of his house elves from him, I can handle the man."

"You stole one of his elves?"

"Yes, used my Slytherin skills."

"You are a Gryffindor."

"He is about as much a Gryffindor as we are." Cassiopeia informed Severus.

"An act?"

"How else do you think I was going to survive in that school? Not to mention the odd compulsion charm again. That man is to free with them." Harry muttered towards the end.

"Can you use the shadows to bring us to him?" Severus had an idea.

"I can, I am not sure you will like the feeling of it." 

"If I can live through it I will be fine." 

"Same here. Let me speak to Tom first before you two say anything. He is going to be in a mood when we show up."

"Really? What gave that away?" Harry retorted.

Cassiopeia laughed. "Yes, I guess that would be a given."

"I don't want to be Crurioed."

"You won't, our Harry has some special skills in that area."

Severus looked at him and Harry just gave him a small smirk. "Let it be a surprise." 

"We should be going. I am not sure how I am going to explain your absence from Hogwarts."

"Don't, no one knows you saw me." Harry pulled them to him and faded into the shadows. 

Severus and Cassiopeia felt the coldness of the shadows, felt the deep sense of unease as they weren't meant to travel this way. They felt the void of nothingness that filled the shadows. They were very grateful when they arrived in the study of the Dark Lord.

"Hello Tom." Cassiopeia smiled at the man.

"Cassiopeia?" The Dark Lord was confused. "You're dead."

"You know, I am getting that a lot lately, but I am not dead. I just selected to take a few years off. Kind of a vacation if you will."

"What did you do?" The Dark Lord began to wonder what was going, how did she get into his study.

"Nothing just mostly traveled, but that isn't why I am here. I need to you listen to two other people and not lose your temper. Actually, if you would put your wand away, I think one of them would feel a lot better."

"Cassiopeia." The warning was clear in his tone.

"Knock it off, Tom, I don't have time for your power games. Now, do you want to learn the truth or are you going to get yourself killed because of Dumblecluck and his Flaming Chickens?"

"Fine." The Dark Lord waved his hand at her and put his wand in his top desk drawer.

Harry stepped out of the shadows and brought Severus with him. "Don't even think of it Dad." Harry told him, as the Dark Lord went for his wand. That was enough of a shock that it caused the Dark Lord to freeze for a few minutes.

"That seemed to work, Harry. I do believe he will listen to us now."

"Why do you think I said it? He needed the shock so he would listen and not Crucio poor Severus or try and kill me. That is why the Killing Curse failed. I am your son."

"My son?" 

"Yes, Regulus was my other father, I am sure you remember your son."

"I think I need to be sane for this." The Dark Lord muttered.

"That would be a huge help. Wormtail really messed up the ritual, he used snake venom, but you see that wasn't just the only thing wrong. I have Basilisk Venom and Phoenix Tears in my blood, that is what gave you the looks, but-" Harry paused, looked at the Dark Lord, "the tears are helping you with your sanity. Not to mention you have reabsorbed two other Horcruxes. The diary one was returned to you also, interesting, I wasn't sure if it would be."

"How does he know that?" The Dark Lord looked to Cassiopeia, expecting her to provide him with an answer.

"He got your family's gifts along with the Black ones. Some just need to be unblocked." 

"Yes, we do need to go to Gringotts. Just haven't because the old fart would have noticed the changes."

"There seems to be a few things I need to be informed of. I knew Wormtail made a mistake in the ritual, I wasn't expecting it to be that bad. I have been slowly fixing what I thought was the only mistake." The Dark Lord stated.

"My Lord, I believe we have a lot of things to tell you. I can also help with a potion or two."

"If you use some of my blood mixed in with Tentacula Juice, add some Dragon's liver and some Willow Sap, it would offset the Basilisk but not damage the healing power of the tears." Harry told Severus.

This caused Severus to look at Harry in surprise, no one said anything for a few minutes, all trying to recover. "How?"

"Mask. I really hope I don't need to explain a mask to a Slytherin." Harry informed him earning him a glare from Severus and small chuckle from Cassiopeia.

"I see we do need to talk. Tea?" The Dark Lord asked, at everyone's agreement he called for a house elf and they waited, no one speaking. "Are there a lot of surprises?" He finally asked.

"Yes." They all told him as the tea made its appearance.

"Let's begin." The Dark Lord said as Cassiopeia served tea.

"Where to start?" Harry muttered again.

"We can start with you not muttering." Severus told him, his tone harsh.

"Not James, Severus. Besides that is one gift he got from Tom. They both mutter, especially when they are thinking." Cassiopeia warned him, they saw Severus has he closed his eyes for a few seconds. "We need to get those glamours off of him and his Metamorphmagi, Legilimency, and Occlumency unblocked." At their confused looks she said "trust me on it. Now to start, since we already let the cat out of the bag with the Horcruxes, let's go from there."

They spent most of the night and well into the morning talk. Each sharing what they know, how they arrived at the conclusion and what they were now going to do about it, ending with the Dark Lord declaring. "He won't be going back to that school."

"Actually, I have an idea." Harry said to them.


	2. Harry's Idea and Plans Revamped

"I know I am going to regret asking this, but what is your idea?" Severus asked.

"We know I have been aged, Dumbledore knows that Harry Potter original died, I am wondering how? Why? When? Gringotts should be able to tell us that, now if we use that information to our advantage. We get my skills unblocked so I can work on my abilities. I can't return this year unless we get rid of the pink toad and her blood quill and I take her place as the new DADA Professor."

"BLOOD QUILL!" All three of them exclaimed, they were furious and their magic reflected it.

"Yes." Harry held up his hand and showed them the wound on his left hand. Severus whipped out his potion pouch and looked at the wound. The scars were clearly seen and the Dark Lord's magic reacted to the idea of his son being hurt.

"It's been healing Severus, between the tears and putting Murtlap Essence on it every night." Harry told him. "Dad, I am sure we have an idea of what to do with her."

"I want her dead." The Dark Lord reigned in his magic.

"That can be arranged, as it's my plan too." Harry told him, "I believe she has a very screwed up view of creatures, I am sure we can have her meet a few."

"I do like that idea. Werewolves?" The Dark Lord told him.

"Yes, I was thinking Fenrir would enjoy it." Harry smirked.

"I agree, I want him to take care of Lupin at the same time, he has been snooping around again."

"I have tried to get that man off on a different tangent but between Muttley and Dumbledore there, it's getting harder to send the man on a wild goose chase. I did leave several false trails." Harry leaned back in the chair.

"When she is gone?" The Dark Lord was enjoying this, his son working with him. He had dreamed of that when he first saw Harry as a baby.

"I will take over her position." Harry paused "or another, I am sure we can arrange a few followers to fulfill some spots, she has been firing a few people."

"How do you expect to be a Professor?" Severus asked.

"I have been teaching my fellow students for most of the year, I just need to get some fake credentials. We can duel later, I do enjoy a good duel."

"When we go to the Goblins they can do that, for a fee." The Dark Lord stated. "I know a few people that we could use depending on the position. Lucius would be able to sway the Board."

"Lucius couldn't sway anyone. He was ousted for blackmailing most of the members during my second year, he barely returned and they haven't forgiven him. Now Lord Nott and Madam Zambini are different stories, they could sway the Board and out Binns and that fake seer Sybill."

"Also any of the ones who don't have Masters can be either fired or required to get it. I don't believe he has been able to hire staff for a lot of missing classes either." The Dark Lord began to go through who was on staff in his mind.

"No, he hasn't, there are over 15 classes we can bring back immediately, and another 20 next year." Harry began to make a list of the classes he knew they could bring back immediately, both unaware of how similar they were thinking.

"Scary isn't it how they think alike?" Cassiopeia asked Severus.

Severus turned to her and she saw he was fascinated watching the two men work on this idea of Potter's. "I am not sure what is going on, but yes, it's scary how alike they are. Has he always been like that?"

"Both of them have always been like that, together they are going to be unstoppable." Cassiopeia gave Severus a smile.

"Cass, what aren't you telling us?" The Dark Lord asked as he saw the smile on Cassiopeia.

"I have no idea what you mean, Tom."

"What she isn't telling you is that she is going to have to come out of hiding too, and claim some control over Bella, to give that crazy woman some sanity."

"I am not doing that." Cassiopeia told him.

"Yes, you are, you just don't want to accept it as of yet, but you know I am right." Harry informed her.

"You may be right but doesn't mean I am going to do it."

"You need to do it or you know I will personally have Bella camped at your house until you do." Harry warned her.

"I should have never have introduced the two of you." Cassiopeia told them all. 

"However, you did."

"Wait, he knows Bella?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, your son beat Bella in a duel and healed her, since then she has been devoted to him." She gave the Dark Lord a quick smirk. "It was amazing at how fast Bella went down. She loved it."

"I had wondered why she stopped her fixation on me." The Dark Lord muttered.

"Ya, she turned into a mother hen." Harry muttered.

"If they are this much alike, I am afraid of what is going to happen once we get all the blocks and stuff removed." Severus quietly told her.

"I think Dumdum is going to regret ever messing with the Black-Riddle family." Cassiopeia sent him a very look that said she was very proud of Harry and what they would do. 

"He is going to deeply regret it." The threat was clear in Harry's voice.

"We need to go to the bank, but since we spent all night talking I think we should take a nap and then head there." Cassiopeia said.

"I will have rooms made ready."

"They are already done." Harry gave them a grin.

"How?"

"Riddle gift." Cassiopeia explained.

"You mean he can?" The Dark Lord asked.

"You saw him shadow walk, he can do all that whole shadow business." Cassiopeia sent him a look that promised there was more to come.

"That hasn't been around in the family for generations."

"He is a parselmouth too." Severus added, enjoying the game of surprising the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord looked at Harry. ~Are you really a speaker?~

~Yes, I didn't know about it until my second year, I have been learning about snake magic.~

Nagini hearing another speaker flew into the room, lifted her head up and smelled the air, wrapped herself around Harry. ~Where has my grandhatchling been?~

~Nagini, I don't think he remembers you.~

~I don't but glad to greet you again Nagini, and I was stolen.~

~I looked, I couldn't find you, Tom was most upset when he found his mate and you were missing.~

~The old fool took him.~ The Dark Lord informed the mother snake.

~I can kill him, right? He took my grandhatchling.~

~If we can arrange it, I believe all of us want to kill the man.~ Harry told her.

~We need rest Nagini, so why don't you go with Harry if you want.~

~Never leaving the hatchling alone again.~

"We will have to work on her." The Dark Lord reassured Harry. "Come since your rooms have been made ready, it's 7 AM now so how does 1 PM we meet for lunch then head to the bank?"

They all agreed and headed to bed, Nagini following Harry and curling on his bed with him.

_____________________________________________________________

~Nagini you can't come to the bank with me. We need to fix a few things and then I will be returning, I promise.~ Harry was telling the snake. The argument has been ongoing since lunch when Harry had informed her she had to get off of him so they could leave.

The Dark Lord was trying not to laugh and added ~how about I shrink you? Harry can carry you that way, but you have to stay hidden.~

Harry turned and glared at his father. ~I will make you pay for that.~

~I am sure, but it will allow us to actually be able to leave and give you some protection.~

~Fine, but remember, payback will come later.~

~I am sure. Nagini, stay still while I cast the spell and remember you can't be seen or heard by anyone, so no running commentary as we walk.~

~Fine, but those non-speakers are a strange lot.~

~I agree and I am sure Harry does too.~ the Dark Lord cast the spell and everyone watched Nagini go from 15 feet to 3 feet.

"I take it you lost the argument?" Cassiopeia was trying to hide her enjoyment of the situation.

"Yes, I did, I lost an argument with a mother hen of a snake, I am getting too many mother hens. If Bella appears I am hiding." Harry warned them. "So are you shadow walking or apparating?"

"Having experienced shadow walking I am going with apparition." Severus and Cassiopeia answered.

"Glamours?" Harry watched everyone change their appearance. "I am shadow walking, will see you there. I hate apparition."

"I am not sure how Nagini will like it." The Dark Lord warned him.

They spent the next few minutes listening to Harry and Nagini argue over how they are going to get to the bank when Harry grinned, they knew he won. "See you there." He disappeared into the shadows.

"You know that is a useful skill." Severus remarked.

"Very, Reggie and I thought we lost him the first time he did it, Nagini found him for us in my study, it seemed he knew we were there and wanted us but we were heading up to his room at the same time."

"How old was he?"

"Six months, to this day I am not sure if Reggie was crying tears of relief when we found him or frustration that we would have to deal with my great grandfather's gift."

"No idea about the parseltongue?"

"No, he went missing a week later. At first, we hoped it was shadow walking but when Nagini couldn't find him." He stopped that train of thought and then continued speaking. "Reggie disappeared hours later, he went to visit Sirius to get help. We better head out, he is waiting for us." The Dark Lord was trying to shake off the memories of that time period, he knew it didn't help him in his mood when he attacked the Potters. He had no idea that James was Reggie and Harry was his son. He killed his love and almost killed his son, thankfully the magic in the Slytherin line prevented that from happening.

A very morose group arrived at the Bank to see Harry waiting for them. "It wasn't your fault, so not getting depressed about it." 

The Dark Lord looked at his son and understood what he was saying and guided them all into the Bank. "May your gold flow, and your enemies bleed freely. We need to speak to Karaganda."

"May your vault increase and your enemies fear both of your names." The teller replied. "I will let Karaganda know you are here." They saw the memo fly off and went to the sitting area to wait.

Karaganda greeted them and they followed her into her office. "Mr. Riddle, how may I help you today?"

"We have a number of issues that need to be addressed and feel only you will be able to help us."

"We are always willing to help, for a price."

"I think you will enjoy this type of help." Harry smiled at her.

"There is rarely enjoyment in our jobs only profit."

"So taking down Dumbledore won't bring you enjoyment?" Harry asked.

Karaganda smiled for a change and leaned forward towards Harry. "That will bring me great enjoyment, and the gratefulness of the nation."

"You are going to love this." Harry gave her a smirk. Severus, Cassiopeia, and the Dark Lord were just watching them. The goblins were notorious for their hatred of all wizards and they clearly saw it wasn't the case with Harry.

"Do tell me, Mr. Potter, what do you mean?"

"Well, first we will need an Inheritance Test, purge, then another test, I am sure you know I am not really Mr. Potter, and I know you know what it means to Dumbledore."

"Very good Heir Slytherin, you are correct, we had tried to speak to you during your first visit, but we couldn't get you alone. We have also sent numerous requests, but later learned there is a redirect on your mail that sent it to the Headmaster, causing him to come in your steed."

"I had wondered about that, I am sure we can conduct business. I might need a new name and papers."

"That we can provide for a fee."

"I want the new identity to tie into the Peverell line."

"Deathly Hollows?"

"Yes, the fool believes in it and I think it's time to use that knowledge."

"You already own one piece, your cloak."

"I know. The ring is buried in the Gaunt Shack and the wand the Idiot has."

"Very good young heir. You received your great grandmother's gifts of foresight."

"Do you feel lost?" Cassiopeia asked the Dark Lord and Severus.

"I feel like we just should let them have at it." Severus answered her. "I know I am finding it very interesting watching them work."

"I agree and he is like his great-grandparents." The Dark Lord replied.

"The fee for the test is 10 Galleon a piece, the purge will depend on the tests."

"Karaganda, you know I won't be paying any fee."

"Had to try, so recall of all the funds with interest, items, and if damaged repayment with interest, charges pressed, and announced in the paper, a full audit of all Hogwarts accounts?"

"Yes, don't forget to charge him for that all of the audits. I am sure he will love to pay for it all."

"He will be given no choice. Let me pull the records during your purge, so let's do the test." Karaganda pulled out necessary supplies. A parchment, a silver bowl, and knife, and three crystals, one blue, one red, one black. She handed the knife to Harry. "Three drops of blood into the bowl then pick up the crystals that call to you the most."

Harry pricked his finger and dropped the required amount of blood and picked the black and blue crystal and held them and they all watched the crystals drain of color and the silver bowl started smoking. Karaganda poured the contains over the parchment and they waited.

Slowly they all saw the words appear on the parchment:

Harrison James Black Riddle Potter

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black Riddle

Adopted:  
Father: James Charlus Potter (Illegal)  
Mother: Lilyann Rose Potter nee Evan (Illegal)  
Blood Adopted: Sirius Black

Title:

Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Peverell  
Gaunt  
Potter  
Black

Blocks:

Animagi transformation-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency-80% Albus Dumbledore  
Apparition and Disapparition-80% Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Charms-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Potions-50% Albus Dumbledore  
Astronomy-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Herbology-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Arithmancy-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Study of Ancient Runes-25% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic-35% Albus Dumbledore

 

"That explains a lot." Severus said as they are reading the results. He was furious but buried his anger behind his shields. "I had wondered why he wanted me to give you those lessons but now I know. He picked how you needed to learn and he knew you would be blocked so that would make us have a bigger conflict as I would believe you weren't trying."

"It also explains how hard I found some stuff. I never had problems in the muggle school."

"Didn't help you didn't get the books you needed." Cassiopeia added.

"No, now we need these removed, what will a new Inheritance Test show?" Harry asked.

"Any titles he may have hidden. This test only reflects the ones directly inherited, not given to you, I know you have to have some given to you." The Dark Lord told him.

"Can we find out about the seats?" Harry asked.

"I can look into it." Karaganda looked closely at Harry then the parchment, finally saying "your gifts didn't show up, they should have, the purge should remove whatever blood magic is blocking those, they might be blocking some titles too."

"Blood Magic can do that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, because it bonds with the blood and magic of the one it has been set upon. Young Harry there has a lot of Blood Magic tied to him. You see his shadow walking didn't show up, neither did his shadow speaking."

"How did you know about that?" The Dark Lord asked.

"The guards out front saw him arrive and knew immediately how he arrived, no one can apparite here without permission and only to assigned spots, same with our floo network."

"The glamours aren't the only thing, we should have known." Harry muttered. He was clearly thinking and looked to Karaganda. "This Blood Magic, he tried to say that there are blood wards around Privet Drive I never saw them there."

"It won't be there, it wasn't a blood adoption, so no blood ties to the muggles. I can pull the Wills for the Potters, I know Maskank handled their Wills and they were sealed shortly after their deaths."

"Why were they sealed?" The Dark Lord wondered.

"I do not know, we believed at the time it had to do with young Harry's placement, it was kept quiet despite numerous people demanding his location."

"The old man knew and I know Minerva knew, she said something not too long ago and I dismissed it, but she mentioned how they were the "worse sort of muggle". I didn't understand at the time what she meant but now I do." Severus sneer was on his face, he wanted to make Dumbledore answerable for what he had done.

"Can we get them unsealed?" Cassiopeia asked.

"We can use the old loophole of them lying around too long." Karaganda was going to unseal them, too much has been hidden in regards to this account and wizard.

"I think that is an excellent loophole and if it gets him into more trouble I am really going to love that loophole." Harry sent her an evil grin.

"Go and get your purge and I will gather up what we will be needing and looking into those seats while it is being done. Do you wish to go with him?"

"I would like to." The Dark Lord stated.

"You better take your snake, she won't like it." Karaganda informed him.

"Are you sure you didn't get my great-grandparents gifts?" The Dark Lord joked to her.

"We are just wise." Karaganda informed him and all of them leave the room.

__________________________________________________________________________

(A/N I was going to leave you hanging but figured I would finish the bank)

They were back sitting in the office. The Dark Lord was looking at his son and amazed at how almost exactly he looked like Reggie, except he had soft deep brown hair, like his, instead of Reggie's black hair. "Dad, can you stop staring at me."

"I am just amazed at how much you look like Reggie." He told him again.

"He has your hair and nose." Cassiopeia mentioned.

"I think he also is going to have your height, I think he gained at least six inches in there." Severus was surprised, Harry was now almost as tall as he was, and he knew he had a few more years of growth left.

"Reggie wasn't exactly short." The Dark Lord reminded them.

"No, but you are very tall." Cassiopeia said.

"How do you two know each other anyway?" Severus was still staring at Harry. He could tell Harry was uncomfortable with the staring but he couldn't help it.

"She was what two years ahead of me at Hogwarts?"

"Three, but who's counting." She grinned at him.

Karaganda pulled out all the items for a new Inheritance Test and they went through the ritual again.

Birth name: Arcturus Phineas Nigellus Black Riddle  
Adopted name: Harrison James Black Riddle Potter

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle  
Father: Regulus Arcturus Black Riddle

Adopted:  
Father: James Charlus Potter (Illegal)  
Mother: Lilyann Rose Potter nee Evan (Illegal)  
Blood Adopted: Sirius Black

Title:

Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Peverell  
Gaunt  
Gamp  
MacMillan  
Burke  
Potter  
Black

Gifts:

Metamorphmagi  
Languages  
Shadow Speak  
Shadow Travel  
Shadow Cloaking  
Shadow Spells  
Foresight 60%

 

"The new titles, those are all people that Blacks married. Ones that people thought died out." (a/n --the new names are from the Black Family Tapestry)

"All of them are Lordships?" Severus asked.

"No, he is the heir regarding the Slytherin and Gaunt titles." Karaganda pointed out as she placed ten boxes in front of them. "In looking into the seats, we have found Mr. Dumbledore has been using yours illegally, especially since you were declared an adult on 31 October 1994."

"The Triwizard Tournament." Harry knew something was off in regards to how he was treated after the Tournament, from not being allowed to go to Gringotts or his own shopping.

"I also believe when we open the Wills we will find he has been using them illegally all along." Karaganda knew Dumbledore was a thief and would have to tell the King and other higher-ups what was going on. She was going to enjoy the way Dumbledore was going to fall.

"Wait, how did I get Lord Black? Muttley is still alive."

"The family charters prevents anyone who served time in Azkaban, or any form of a wizard prison, to anything in the Black family vaults, they also forfeit the rights to the title, Regulus became Lord and when he died, you became heir, you also because heir due to the Blood Adoption by your uncle. You became the Lord when you were declared an adult. The current heir is Draco Malfoy."

"That isn't happening." Harry told them.

"There is nothing wrong with Draco." Severus defended his godson.

"Really? You are going to go that route?"

Severus looked sheepish for a few minutes and replied finally, "I know he is spoiled."

"He is mean too. Do you know how many times I have had to stop him from bullying another student a lot of them are the younger years and some of them your own Slytherin?" Harry informed him.

"He wouldn't." Severus said.

Harry glared at him. "Do I need to show you the memories?" He finally asked.

The Dark Lord, Cassiopeia, and Karaganda watch the battle of wills, Severus finally lowered his eyes. "I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think of him being another James."

"He isn't as bad as those idiots were, but close enough." Harry saw the man relax, thankful for Harry's kind words. Severus knew his godson needed to be taken in hand, he had tried over the years but there was only so much he can do. "You know he can't find out who I am."

"I am aware. He would run screaming to Dumbledore just to get revenge." Severus informed him. He kept his eyes down. He didn't want to speak any longer about Draco.

"I believe Karaganda has the Wills." Harry changed the subject to which Severus was thankful for.

"Now in looking, I found the death certificates for all three, all of them died on 9 August 1981."

"My son and Reggie went missing the next day." The Dark Lord stated.

"When is my real birthday?" Harry asked.

"4th of February, 1980." The Dark Lord responded.

"So why in the world did he pick me? Neville Longbottom was born on the 30th of July."

"He also isn't very magically strong." Severus said. "Even if he had the correct wand, his core isn't that big, his grandmother and great uncle thought he was a squib for the longest time."

"There have to be others who were born around that time period?" Harry asked.

"No, there really isn't a lot of magical births, Hogwarts is mostly filled with half-bloods and muggle-borns, the ratio of pure-bloods is like 25 to 1." Severus answered him. "It is getting higher as time goes on. To many pure-bloods having squibs in their families, which despite what they may say, it's what causes muggle-borns."

"You are forgetting he would never go to Knockturn, there are a lot of kids there, some of them very powerful." Cassiopeia reminded them.

"We will do them in order of deaths, now there isn't one for Harrison, but Lily died first then James. He died almost an hour later."

"He had to be out with Sirius or at the Ministry working." Severus explained to them. "He was still in training."

Karaganda picked up the sphere and Lily's image rose out of it, she began to speak:

"I, Lilyann Rose Potter nee Evan, give my last Will and Testimony, on this day the 4th of August 1981. I don't know if this will ever be read, but I need to let a few facts out. Do not trust Albus Dumbledore. He seems to believe that some prophecy is going to get us killed, but the problem is when we asked for the prophecy he has refused to reveal it. We went to the Ministry and there isn't a prophecy listed, so we have gone into hiding. I know the man will catch us, James doesn't believe it, but I know he means us ill will.

Remus Lupin: I leave you my books and notes. They are in vault 931, I also leave you with a piece of advice, stop listening to the crazy old coot. Just because he saved you from being put down and gave you an education, doesn't mean he is always right. He did those things for a reason and you should know why. Think about how many times he has sent you out to recruit werewolves when none of them are willing to even listen to you. Think for yourself.

Sirius Black: I leave you my advice to grow up and stop pranking. You hurt a lot of people in Hogwarts with what you have done, James was no better, but he has grown up somewhat.

Peter Pettigrew: I know you are a Death Eater, and I know you are obeying Dumbledore and reporting to him, I have heard you informing on us too many times not to trust you.

Severus Snape: I leave you the most precious belonging, my son. I know you will care for him. I also leave you 50,000 Galleons so you can get away from that old fart.

Harrison: I love you, my son, and I know you will miss me, I have left several letters in your trust vault for you to read as you age.

If I die before James I leave the contents of my vault and any personal property, not mentioned here, go to him and my son Harry

If James and I have passed on, custody of Harry is to go to the following people:

Severus Snape  
Frank and Alice Longbottom as long as they aren't following Dumbledore

In no way is my son to be placed with my sister Petunia Dursley and her husband, Vernon. They loathe magic and wouldn't treat my son very well.

These are my own words.

Lily Potter

The voice died down and the image faded.

"The funds will be transferred over to your account Mr. Snape." Karaganda picked up the next sphere and Jame's image rose out of it, he began to speak:

"I, James Charlus Potter, give my last Will and Testimony, on this day the 4th of August 1981. I know there is something wrong with this war. I haven't told Lily but I am going to voice my doubts here. Dumbledore has mentioned a prophecy regarding a child being born at the end of July. I have my doubts since he never mentioned this prophecy until Frank and I mentioned our wives had similar due dates. As I look back over the years I have wondered why did he allow us, Sirius, Remus, Peter and myself, to get away with so much. We were bullies and we were allowed to have complete freedom in Hogwarts. Sirius almost killed Severus Snape, and he made Severus feel so guilty instead of Sirius about the whole event. There are so many areas I look back on and I wonder what was really going on. I am hoping this will be read and someone looks into these events and people begin to question the great Albus Dumbledore.

Now I am going to release a few facts I know in my digging at the Ministry, these are what I am going to call Dumbledore Facts:

1-The greater good comes from his lover at the time Gellert Grindelwald.  
2-His wand is the Elder Wand, he won it from the duel with Gellert Grindelwald, I do wonder about that duel since no one saw it, why is the man still alive if he was a Dark Lord, yet he seems to want to kill anyone who might be a Dark Lord in the making.  
3-His father was arrested for attacking muggles, I couldn't find the transcript but Bathilda Bagshot is a historian and she was the one to tells us, Lily and I.  
4-A duel between Gellert and Albus killed Albus' sister. Aberforth verified this fact and the fact he punched his brother at the funeral.  
5-He is protecting that fraud Sybill Trelawney, there is no prophecy in the Ministry on file when it was spoken, when we check again, it was there. I was able to pick it up, no one should be able to pick up a prophecy unless it's about them.  
6-I know Sirius is missing memories. I can't prove it but there are things we have talked about and now he doesn't remember them. I am just glad Lily and I never mentioned our doubts to him. Lily doesn't know I believe her, I just don't want to get her killed. She doesn't know facts.  
7-Remus and Peter are being kept away from us, we don't know why.

I am not sure what else I can find out but I will work on it.

Now:

Sirius Black: You are rich enough, but I leave you all of our work, in a trunk in vault 623.

Remus Lupin: I leave you the Lake Cabin to help with your furry little problem and 15,000 Galleons.

Peter Pettigrew: If we are dead, it's because you broke the Fidelius Charm, Albus Dumbledore forced us to use. I don't trust you or him, but we had no choice in the matter. There is also something weird about the wards here. I am going to have a goblin look at them.

Severus Snape: I sincerely apologize. There is nothing I can say to make what we did better, but I do apologize. I also leave you 25,000 Galleons, and the storefront on 26 Diagon Alley. Good luck.

Harry: I leave you everything else if Lily and I are gone. If Lily is still alive, everything is to put in trust for you until you come of age. She can have a monthly allowance of 10,000 Galleons, her pick of residences and the bills will come out of the family account, not her allowance.

Custody of our son:

Severus Snape  
Frank and Alice Longbottom if they don't follow Dumbedore.  
Sirius Black

Our son is not to go to Petunia and Vernon Dursley in any way.

Signing off

James Charlus Potter

 

"They were killed just a few days later, most likely after Dumbledore realized he was going to have the wards checked." Cassiopeia said.

Severus looked in shock. "They left me their son."

Harry touched his hand. "We will make him pay."

Severus nodded his agreement. He was going to make Dumbledore pay.

"Can we release all of that? Since I am going not Harry anymore, and I am set to inherit because of the Peverell line of ascension, we can get everyone to wonder where the fake Harry Potter is now." Harry asked.

"Yes, because the only people who are named in the Wills that can receive anything is Mr. Snape, so we can claim it's been too long and had the formal reading of them, using the loophole." Karaganda told them.

"Why not Wolfie?" Harry asked.

"He is one who has been stealing too, the funds he owes aren't fully covered by what he has been given, even the property."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." The Dark Lord retorted.

"Who is being paid?" Severus asked.

"All of the Weasleys except for Fred, George, William, and Charlie. Miss Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and something called the Bird Fund?"

"His Order." The Dark Lord sneered.

"We have already refunded the money plus interest. They will be getting notices as all of their accounts are now in negative. Miss Granger and Dumbledore will be fined for books they damaged also." Karaganda told them.

"You know, the man really knows how to make sure I was surrounded by his idiots." Harry sighed. "So now we set up a new identity and make sure everything gets sent to the Peverell family vault."

"That has been done. You are now Arcturus Augustus Peverell, you have a dual Masters in Defense and Runes, we have placed your birth in France, and your degree is from Durmstrang, and you studied for your Masters under Defense Master Cynus Berkonorf and Rune Mistress Rentha Killgrey, both of whom passed away a few years ago."

"I was a student under Berkonorf so I can give a reference to Dumbledore." Severus added.

"That is why we selected him." Karaganda informed them. "Now is there anything else?"

"No, I believe that is all." The Dark Lord said. "I think it has been an interesting time."

"Karaganda, if I use my abilities here will anyone be upset?" Harry asked.

"No, since you are leaving and we know who you are."

They all watched Harry change to match the Dark Lord's height but with light brown hair, a tan complexion with blue eyes, a bit of a bump on his nose, it looked like it had been broken, a full mouth and lips and long eyelashes. His frame was well built and well muscled. "Your Arcturus' look?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, if we meet anyone I am sure Severus will enjoy introducing me." He told them.

"So you are going to apparite back with us?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Yes, only because the block has been removed and I want to see how it feels." He answered.

They headed out and made it to the apparition spot without seeing anyone or so they thought.


	3. Working the Plan

Molly Weasley almost ran to Dumbledore with her news. She arrived at Hogwarts and quickly made her way to his office. "Albus, you aren't going to believe who I just saw."

"Lemon drop?" Dumblefool asked. "Please take a seat, Molly."

"No, thank you, I pass on the offer." Molly said as she sat down, indicating the candy. "I just saw Severus Snape at the bank with two men and a woman. When I asked someone who they were, I got told Lord Arcturus Augustus Peverell, he is from France."

At the name Peverell, Dumbledore looked up and stared at Molly, he began to surface read of her mind, he saw a goblin informing her who just left. "He has his Master in Defense and Runes, we are thinking of hiring him." He quickly pulled out. "What else did you learn."

"He is looking for a job. He has some connection to Severus." Molly told him. 

"Do you know who the other two people were?"

"Family according to the goblin teller." Molly answered. "I tried to find out why he was at the bank but only got told they are thinking about hiring him."

"I will speak to Severus." Dumblecoot informed her. 

Molly nodded her head. "I know it's Saturday and they have no classes, can I go and visit my children?"

"Molly, we have no choice, someone could have seen you arrive and you need to be seen talking to them. They should be in the Great Hall or outside by the lake."

Molly got up and gave him a grin. "I am sure I will find them."

Before she can get to the door, there is a knock at the Headmaster's office door and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered his office. "We can't find Potter." Ron panted out, clearly out of breath from running the short distance.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore was trying not to panic.

"We have been looking all over the Castle for him and we can't find him." Hermione said getting control over her breathing after having running here from the lake, where they had hoped to find Harry.

"He isn't in the Castle at all?" Dumblecoot asked. "Ogden."

"What can Ogden do for Master Headmaster?" The elderly house elf asked.

"Is Mr. Potter in the Castle?" Dumblecoot asked.

"No, Mr. Potter has been gone since last night, Master."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Dumblecoot demanded.

"You were. I told you Mr. Potter didn't show up for dinner, Master."

Dumbledore inhaled. "Do you have any idea where Mr. Potter is."

Ogden looked up and Dumbledore. "No, Master I do not." He answered honestly, he had told the house elves he didn't want to know so he couldn't lie to the Headmaster. He also knew the way it was worded when they informed Dumbledore of Harry being missing he wouldn't think anything of it. The house elves decided, with the Castle, to aid the boy.

"Leave." Dumbledore glared at Ogden and wanted to scream as the elf disappeared. "We need to find him."

"Meeting?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but just the Harry Team." Dumbledore told her. 

Before Hermione could pull out the coin to summon the ones in the know about Harry, they saw a group of Eagle Owls heading for them and they landed holding out their legs. Each took their notices and read them. "What happened to my money?" Hermione asked holding out her notice. "I owe the bank."

"So do I." Ginny and Ron stated.

"Why are the goblins saying we owe them?" Molly looked up from her notice.

Dumbledore closed his eyes. "I am not sure, I will find out, right now, however, we need to find that Harry."

"How?" Ginny asked. "He isn't here."

The floo flared to live and Remus Lupin's head appeared. "Albus, what is going on? I just received several notices from Gringotts. One saying I was named in the Potters' Wills and all the monies and cabin I was to receive have been seized for the money I owe them. I have another one with my vaults showing I owe the bank."

"The Wills? Are you sure?" Dumblecoot asked.

"Yes." Remus answered him. "Why wasn't I aware of this money I got from the Potters?"

"The only way for that to happen is, no it can't be true." Dumbledore crashed into his chair. He ignored Remus' question, he didn't want to deal with that issue.

"Albus, what is going on?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore looked up at them. "The only way for the Wills to be opened and all this to happen is if Harry is dead and the new Lord has taken control of the accounts."

"Who is the new Lord?" Ron asked.

"I believe Molly you saw him." Dumbledore answered them.

"You mean the man with Severus?" Molly sounded very confused. 

"Yes, what was his name again?" Dumbledore asked, trying to regain control of the situation and make plans on what to do.

"Lord Arcturus Augustus Peverell."

"The Peverell line is higher on than the Potter and Black in the family tree." Dumbledore explained. He knew when she said Peverell, that he would be above Harry's line and he was worried about the man taking control of Harry, but not this. Harry couldn't be dead, he needed the boy.

"If Harry is dead, everything goes to him because with no heir, the lines go back to the original source." Hermione groaned, understanding what happened.

"Harry is dead, and he gets everything?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I never had the boy sign a Will or make one, it was too early for that." Dumbledore informed them. "However, even if he had a Will the main vaults and the Black ones would have gone back into the Peverell line, we would only have had access to the trust one."

"Is that why he was at the bank?" Molly asked.

"Has to be. I need to speak to Severus to find out everything." Dumbledore answered, trying to think of a plan that would stop anyone from knowing about this information. "We need to stop this from making the paper and I need to get those seats back."

"How?" Remus asked.

"I am not sure, this Lord is an adult, so I can't get use a guardianship to gain control that way. All I can do is see if I can get him to sign me the proxy holder." Dumbledore had to get those seats back, he didn't want to think what could happen if the usage got out.

"How are we going to deal with this money issue?" Hermione asked. "I am even being billed for those books I took from the Black library and damage? I didn't damage any of those books."

"Yes, you did. You were carrying them around in your bag, opening and closing them that would cause wear and tear on the books. They are old and without Harry's permission to use the books, they can." Dumbledore looked down at his own notice and saw book damage on his list. He knew he could cover the missing funds by removing them from the Prince account until he opened another massive and saw an audit has been issued and all the vaults he has been using have had their stolen funds returned. He went back to the first massive and groaned, he had no way to pay this back unless he sold some land and items in his collections.

"How are we going to pay this back?" Ron held up his notice. "I don't have this kind of money."

"I will work on getting control back over the Potter and Black family. I will see what Sirius can do also." Dumbleasastick said.

"He can't do a thing, you know he was disowned and Reggie was declared the Lord, which is why Harry had the Black line. Draco was the heir."

"No, this Lord Peverell is the Black Lord, Draco would be declared the heir. Peverell's claim is above Draco's since it comes from his mother and Harry's came from his father."

"James Potter isn't a Black." Ginny said.

"His grandmother was." Hermione informed her.

"I am confused, why has this new Lord got the vaults now and how come Draco isn't the Black Lord." Molly said.

"It's part of the Black charter, males get the lines before the females. So the line would go back to the Peverell line from which the Black family originally came from. This new Lord would gain the title over Draco because he comes from the original male line versus Draco."

"But it was James' grandmother, she was female."

"But she was from the direct line where Draco's mother comes from one of the secondary lines." Dumbledore quickly explained. He couldn't tell them the truth or have them research into how Harry was Lord Black. They can't find out the original Potters were killed months before that Halloween night.

"What is your plan of action?" Remus said from the floo. He was going to find out why he never was told about the Wills.

"I need to speak to Severus and this new Lord Peverell. Severus was seen with him, so I will order Severus to set up a meeting with this new Lord." Dumbledore said.

"What about Harry being dead? Who is going kill You-Know-Who? How are we going to cover up the fact that Harry is dead?" Hermione asked.

"We can't cover up his death, the goblins will release that information. The Prophecy must be fulfilled, and Neville Longbottom must be the one to kill Tom." Dumbledore sighed as he realized Neville just didn't have the power or skills to do it.

"Neville? You are joking?" Ron asked.

They all moaned as they realized there is no hope if they had to rely on Neville and his skills.


	4. Bella and Lucius

Severus was on the floor, panting. He saw Harry's hand extended down to help him up. "You have been hiding your skills."

"Yes, I knew something was wrong the moment Hagrid took me to Gringotts and made a big deal about the secret I needed to keep regarding the vault." Harry told him. "Also Weasley and Granger aren't subtle. Granger should have been in Ravenclaw, Weasley, I know, doesn't clearly fit in any house, I think he made it into Gryffindor because of his family." Harry paused "so do you think I will make a passable DADA Professor?"

"If I had taken lessons from someone like you, I don't think you would be picking me up off of the floor." Severus admitted. They had spent the evening, after dinner, dueling, with Harry providing some insights into Severus correcting his theory on how magic worked. Harry showed him he was limiting his magic but relying on what they were taught by Hogwarts. When he let loose of those constraints he found his magic stronger and he was able to access more of his power. "You aren't going to be teaching the students this?"

"Some of it, I don't want to give Dumbledore a ready-made army." Harry answered the man. "Again?"

"I will pass. I would like to discuss more theory with you." Severus said. "I need a shower first."

"How about tomorrow after breakfast? I need a shower too but I also want to talk to my father for a bit." Harry looked at Severus. "You know that is so strange to say. I mean I have known for a while but it's weird."

Severus didn't answer right away thinking about what Harry said. He turned to him and finally answered. "At least you get to say it now. Also now you don't have him after you anymore either."

Harry laughed a full-out laugh. "Very true. It's nice to be free from that pressure."

_________________________________________________________________________

At breakfast the next morning, everyone was either reading the paper or slowly waking up when an owl landed by Severus. Severus looked at the writing on the scroll and groaned. 

"Let me guess, Dumbledore." Harry muttered, barely awake.

"It's Sunday, doesn't that man know the meaning of the day of rest?" Cassiopeia asked. 

"No, he is too meddlesome." The Dark Lord answered. "What does he want Severus?"

Severus took the parchment after casting some detection spells on it. "Well, besides the tracking spell, I am hoping he is wondering where I have been." He opened the parchment, read it and handed it to the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord read it. "How did he find out already?" He handed the letter to Harry.

"Someone had to have seen me at the bank." Severus said. "I will go after we finish eating. I will explain my delay by saying I was also gathering potion ingredients."

"He knows." Harry told them.

"Knows what exactly?" Cassiopeia asked.

"Knows isn't the right word, but he believes Harry Potter is dead and he is wondering who I am." Harry was going to continue but Bella entered the room followed by Lucius Malfoy. 

"Harry." Bella exclaimed, rushing forth and giving him a hug. "I missed you."

"Missed you too, Bella. Cassiopeia has been taking good care of me."

"That old coot hasn't been bothering you has he?" Bella asked sitting down next to Harry.

"No, but I think my father is wondering why you haven't greeted him or anyone else." Harry smiled at her. He knew she mothered him too much, but he did like the crazy witch, she honestly cared for him.

"My Lord, I do apologize, I was just excited to see Harry here." Bella stood up and bowed to her Lord.

"That is fine Bella, I understand." The man in question said. "Now can you two explain why you are here?"

"I came to tell you that Harry Potter was dead, but since he is sitting here I am now confused." Lucius looked at Cassiopeia Black. "You're dead." He knew the only Harry had to be Harry Potter, and he was wondering why he was sitting with the Dark Lord, Severus, and Cassiopeia. He was also wondering why he looked like Reggie and the Dark Lord.

"Anyone else in here dead?" Cassiopeia asked. "I am going to take an ad out in the Daily Prophet saying I am not dead."

Bella giggled. "I told you they weren't dead. Harry and I duel regularly." 

"Lucius, sit down and we will explain." The Dark Lord picked up the teapot and refilled his teacup. "We will need your help with the Ministry and the Board."

Harry gave the Dark Lord a look and frowned. The Dark Lord saw the frown and asked ~what is wrong?~

~He doesn't want to help. He thinks I should be killed.~ Harry answered.

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius closely. ~He doesn't know the truth, tell me if his opinion doesn't change afterward.~ He saw Harry nod his agreement. 

Nagini reared her head up from under the table and stared at Lucius. ~I will eat him if he gives you any problems.~ She laid her head down on Harry's lap, letting the rest of the room know she was protecting Harry.

"Mother hens." Harry muttered, but Severus heard him and smirked.

The Dark Lord, Cassiopeia, and Harry told Bella and Lucius everything they knew. At the end, Bella just grinned at Harry, gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Maybe later we can duel again. I have some new spells I want to show you also."

"Great." Harry said, but doesn't really give her a firm answer. Bella looked at the Dark Lord, Lucius, and Harry and realized something needed to be worked out.

"Lucius, do you have a problem with Harry?" Bella asked in her blunt manner.

Lucius didn't answer for a few minutes. "No, I am having a problem with wanting to leave here and go and kill Umbridge and Dumbledore. A blood quill, abuse, those adventures, stealing and using those seats. Where does his sick need for control end?"

Bella looked at Harry. "Show us."

"I believe I am going to enjoy seeing you rip into him in the Wizengamot." Harry morphed into Arcturus Augustus Peverell. "What do you think Auntie Bella?" Harry grinned at her.

"I like, so you need to practice dueling in this form?" Bella enjoyed dueling with Harry. "I don't want you getting hurt at Hogwarts."

"I spent last night dueling with Severus in this form, but you know I am always up for dueling."

"Yes, my bloodthirsty little snake, I know." Bella grinned.

"When will Dumbledore find out about the seats?" Lucius asked bringing the conversation back around.

"He already knows." The Dark Lord answered. "He sent a message to Severus commanding him to return to Hogwarts."

"Meddlesome old fart." Severus stated. "It should be an interesting meeting."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Severus and Harry started the walk towards Hogwarts. "So he doesn't know you are bringing me?"

"No, I thought we would surprise him. I know he just summoned me here because someone had to have seen us. If I was to take a guess I would place money on Molly Weasley. She is the only one I can think of that would have run to him this quickly. The others would just mention it only if Dumbles asked about seeing me."

"We know they know. The goblins would have issued the notices about the money and items. They would have also revealed the seats too. I am wondering if the man is ready for us?" 

Severus gave him a smirk as they entered the castle, neither spoke as they walked to the Headmaster's office. They saw the students looking at Harry, wondering who he was, but none of them wanted to incur the wrath of Severus so they didn't linger around them. At the gargoyle, Harry raised an eyebrow as Severus said "Mars Bar."


	5. Severus, Harry and Dumbles in a Room

Severus and Harry enjoyed the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face as they entered, not that they showed it. "Severus, glad you could make it. I see you brought a friend. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore finally asked trying to take control, he indicated for them to take a seat.

"No, thank you." Severus and Harry replied, before they took a seat, Severus, indicated Harry. "May I present Lord Arcturus Augustus Peverell. Arcturus, this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore." 

Harry gave a slight incline of his head. He glanced at Dumbledore and wanted to grin, so the man wanted to get his seats and take back control. So they also knew about funds were being returned and they wanted the funds returned to them. Dumbledore hadn't been to the bank as of yet, but he was heading there after this.

Dumbledore didn't stand at the introduction. "Forgive an old man for not standing. A pleasure to meet you. I was going to send you an owl." Harry and Severus knew the man was working on his grandfatherly image. 

"You were?" Harry asked, putting confusion into his voice. They already knew what Dumbledore was going to be doing, he was going to be trying to manipulate the situation to his benefit.

"Yes, I was informed you were in Scotland and I was hoping to hire you." Dumbledore stated. "I heard you were with your family, and that you have your Masters in Runes and Defense. I originally asked Severus here as a way for me to hopefully meet you, as I was told he was with you and your family." Dumbledore thought briefly of how to get the cloak from Lord Peverell.

Harry arched his brow. "May I ask how you knew?"

"A friend was at Gringotts." Dumbledore answered. "This friend knows I am always looking for qualified instructors."

"A friend, interesting. The red-haired woman that asked the goblin teller about me, perhaps?" Harry enjoyed seeing the brief look of shock flutter on Dumbledore's face. He saw Dumbledore revamp is opinion of Harry.

"Yes, as it happens. You know Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore didn't see Molly being outed in her memory, but then she wouldn't have noticed. He knew her voice did carry and she wasn't subtle, he wondered how many others heard her inquiry.

"No, but she isn't exactly hard to miss, especially with her voice." Harry counted. He couldn't wait to get even with all of them. "You also have those position filled, so what position would you want me to have me fill?"

"I will have an opening soon." Dumbledore was going to have Madam Amelia Bones to get rid of Madam Umbridge. He knew about the Blood Quill, he knew she was using it on students. She had used it on Harry Potter.

Severus knew as soon as Dumbledore said those words, he had plans for Umbridge that would allow Harry to take her position. He knew Harry already knew Dumbledore's plans. "Interesting, what position would that be Headmaster Dumbledore?" He heard Harry ask Dumbledore. He never realized how talented Harry truly was.

"The Defense position, our current Professor is actually a Ministry employee and will return at the end of the year." Dumbledore said.

"So you want me to wait another almost six months to take a job when I already have a job offer from the goblins?" Harry asked, his tone clearly showing he was wondering what Dumbledore was thinking.

"If you can, I can provide you with a contract as soon as possible." Dumbledore wanted to get control over his new Lord before anyone else can. He needed those seats and wanted to get him before Lucius Malfoy did. The seats hadn't been decided and they needed those seats. He needed to stay Chief Warlock.

"No, thank you. I only came with Severus as I wanted to begin some research on potions. Severus has agreed to assist and lend me a few books." Harry answered.

Severus didn't change his emotions but he wasn't sure what Harry was doing. Potions? He was confused by that. They hadn't mentioned anything regarding potions or even books. "Are you thinking of working on a potion apprentice?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Severus and I had the same Masters, he is just aiding me in my research." Harry replied. 

Again Severus was confused, masters? "Arcturus, I believe, wasn't expecting a job offer. Why did you wish to see me?"

"I was wondering where you disappeared to, but after hearing you were at the bank, I understood. Family must come first."

"We aren't family but he is a dear, long-time friend." Harry touched Severus' hand quickly and saw Dumbledore didn't miss the motion. Severus didn't react, he left his hand under Harry's as he touched it.

"So we will be seeing you at the castle?" Dumbledore began to plan ways to control Severus and his boyfriend. He would make sure Severus was kept at the castle forcing the man to come to Severus.

"Actually you won't. You will be seeing me at the Wizengamot however, as I plan on taking my seats at the next session." Harry replied.

"Which politic side are you on?" Dumbledore was hoping he could control the situation but was struggling to find out how.

"I haven't decided. After all, British Ministry politics is a lot to learn very quickly. I am sure as you can tell by my accent not from here." Harry, again, watched as Dumbledore processed what he said. 

"French, I believe." Dumbledore replied. "I am sure I can provide aid in your politic jaunt. If you have any questions, I will gladly answer them."

"I am sure you will. However, I wish to form my own opinions." Harry replied. "I am sure there is plenty of information available."

"My door is always opened." Dumbledore paused "can you give some time to speak to Severus for a few minutes?"

"Arcturus, if you go down the stairs, I will join you shortly."

"Good day, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry stood up and left the office, as soon as the door was closed Severus saw Dumbledore toss up some privacy wards. 

"We need him to work here Severus. We also need him to either assign his seats to me as the proxy or align them with me. He can't meet Lucius Malfoy or those of his ilk." Dumbledore stated. "Find a way to get him to work here, get me his seats or proxies." 

"Albus, I have no pull with him." 

"You will find a way, Severus. I am sure you can work your charms on him. I don't want him to go to Lucius or Tom." Dumbledore stated. "We need to stay on top of him, and get him to see the light."

"You are doing this the wrong way. He isn't someone you want to push around." Severus warned. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him. He knew Dumbledore viewed Harry as another pawn, just as he had viewed Harry Potter. He wondered how Dumbledore was going to handle the fallout of Rita's articles.

"Do it, Severus. I need those seats. I also want him where I can watch him." Dumbledore stated.

Severus wanted to sneer but refrained. "I will warn you now, you are handling this wrong. You should try speaking to him, work on getting him to see your side."

Dumbledore ignored him for a few seconds. "I will need some potions, you will slip them to him if he doesn't agree."

"No." Severus replied. "I will not be drugging anyone."

"You will do it, Severus, or I will be speaking to Madam Bones about your Death Eater days." Dumbledore smugly answered.

Severus stood up. "You're plans are wrong. You say the Dark Lord is evil, what about what you are planning on doing?"

"It's for the greater good." Dumbledore stated. 

Severus turned and walked out of the office. He didn't like this version of Albus Dumbledore. If he hadn't had his eyes opened before, they would be now. He saw Harry had summoned a chair and was sitting on it, patiently waiting for Severus. Severus saw him watching him as he walked closer. He saw Harry stand up, nodded his head in understanding. Harry waited until Severus was close. "He will pay." 

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry walking into the dining room at Slytherin Castle and took his seat. "Good evening." He said. After the general inquiries, the Dark Lord looked, waited, and was rewarded with Harry smiling at him. "It went as we thought. He even spoke to Severus afterward about drugging me. I informed him I was researching potions in regards to Defense. He is worried about me aligning myself with the Dark."

"So he is willing to use potions to prevent it from happening?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, he was going to be speaking to Madam Bones about Umbridge and the Blood Quill. We will need to either break her out of Azkaban to have our fun or get her ahead of time." Harry informed them.

"I want to get her." Bella said. "I know some wonderful spells I can use on her."

Harry tilted his head and looked at her. "No, not enough time for your plan. She will be arrested by tomorrow afternoon. Madam Bones doesn't strike me as the type that will wait regarding something like this." 

"She isn't, but Fudge might. Umbridge is his biggest supporter and one of his chief advisers." Lucius stated.

Harry smirked. "The paper will make sure he won't support her."

"There wasn't anything in the paper tonight about you or her." Cassiopeia stated.

"Rita is writing up a special edition piece. They didn't have time to get it out tonight." Harry answered. "I stopped by her office before I came here."

"Where is Severus?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Dumbles has decided to restrict Severus' leaving the castle as a way of making me go to Hogwarts." Harry paused "I believe some summoning will work if we need him. I am going to go there a lot, need to keep an eye on his pawns and him."

"Can we convert anyone?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I have a few who I believe will join us. I need to speak to them quietly." Harry answered. "Lucius, you need to be in Fudge's office tomorrow. The paper will leave Diagon Alley at 9. Fudge will listen to whoever arrives first. We don't need Dumbledore ruining our plans."

"How can you know Dumbledore won't get her arrested tonight?" Lucius asked.

"It doesn't matter when she is arrested, what matters is making sure you are the correct one giving Fudge the answers. You and Dumbledore will be saying the same thing, we just need to make sure it comes out of your mouth first. We can snatch her out of Azkaban later if we can't get her quickly and quietly tonight."

"You are going to get her?" Bella asked. "Can we get into Hogwarts?"

"We are going to get her Auntie Bella. We are going to get her tonight while she sleeps in her own bed. She has been spending the nights in her own bed, instead of at Hogwarts. She stopped when the Weasley Twins kept pranking her bedroom." Harry replied.

"I like that plan." Bella responded. "Smash and grab?"

"No, we are going to do it quietly. We don't want anyone to know she is gone. I want it to appear she ran because she didn't want to go to Azkaban." Harry replied.

"Just you and Bella?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, I am going to scout her place out in a bit, then we will shadow walk in and grab her, shadow walk out." Harry answered. "I have taken Bella a few different times, so she knows what to expect."

"Quick and easy." The Dark Lord grinned.

________________________________________________________________ 

Bella and Harry stood at the end of Umbridge's bed. The room was covered in frills. "I hope it's not pink." 

Bella smirked at him as she waved her wand, smacking it down on Umbridge's nose, causing the woman to scream. Bella cast a quick Tongue-Tying Charm on her. "Shall we?" 

"Yes, we shall." Harry answered as he cast Incarcerous on the woman. 

Bella cast a Featherlight Charm on her and picked her up off of the bed. "Time to pay the price, you were a very bad girl."

"Now don't worry, we have a nice comfy dungeon cell for you to stay in, while we decide on your punishment. Bella, of course, might not wait that long to play but she is Bella." Harry smirked.

"You do say the nicest things." Bella smiled at Harry as he gathered them into his arms and shadow walked them to the dungeons in Slytherin Castle.


	6. Visiting Severus

Bella and Harry dumped Umbridge into a cell and made sure she was comfortable, well comfortable for them to torture her late with. Harry leaned against Bella as they watched Umbridge jerk on the chains. "Let me go, do you have any idea who I am?"

"The Pink Toad?" Bella asked. 

"The Soon To Be Bloody Ex-Ministry Undersecretary?" Harry asked. 

"You won't get away with this." Umbridge screamed at them.

"Merlin, I could hear her all the way upstairs." The Dark Lord said as he made himself known. "I take it she isn't happy with her living arrangements?"

"No, my Lord." Bella answered.

"No, you aren't him. It's not true." Umbridge stuttered a bit as she said those words, those words that she honestly didn't even want to think about being a reality.

"You were right, she really is in denial." Bella responded.

"It's true and you hurt my son." The Dark Lord cast a quick stinging hex on her. 

"I need to make another trip. Bella, we need to remove things from her house like she went on a trip. Since I have no idea what a woman would take, you are coming with me." Harry informed her. "Oh, we can even take her kitten plates and use them later." Harry grinned at his father.

"Arcturus, what are you thinking?" The Dark Lord wondered about the grin he was getting from his son.

"There is this lovely spell that will make her kittens come alive and well, let's just say make her wish they hadn't." Harry answered. 

Bella linked her arm with Harry's. "I do love how you think."

"Go and take care of business, I will entertain our guest while you are gone." The Dark Lord gave his son a slight smirk.

"Don't kill her yet, I am sure there is a line forming for entertaining her." Harry replied.

"She won't be dying for a long time." The Dark Lord muttered as Harry laughed.

____________________________________________________________________

THE NEXT NIGHT:

 

Severus was just settling into his chair when his door ward went off. He hated Mondays. He glanced at it and saw it was Dumbledore. He groaned and waved his hand to have the door open. He wasn't getting up. He was exhausted and if the old fart wanted something he would make sure he was going to make him work for it.

"My boy, I was wondering if I can have a word with you?" Dumbledore said as he entered the room.

"Which word? Will I get it back afterward?" Severus asked, not even making an effort to hide his scorn of the man.

Dumbledore sat down on the couch and looked around "Mr. Peverell isn't here?" He knew better to engage Severus when the man was in a mood, not that he wasn't in a mood usually.

"No, he had other plans. He really won't be here much." Severus knew why the old man was asking. He realized that when Severus went to inform him he needed to get some potion ingredients tonight and the old fart denied him his request to leave the castle. Harry had told him the old fart would use this method as a way of getting him to come to Severus.

"He won't?" Dumbledore was confused, he thought that they were in a relationship. He revamped his opinion as he thought about the type of man Severus was and realized that if Severus was in a relationship he would know about it.

"No, he was only here to get some books. I rarely get to see him." Severus knew exactly what the old fool thought, Harry had told him he laid his hand on his to mislead the old fart and it seemed to be working. "Not being able to see him as often as we used to, as allowed Arcturus to create other projects and research things." He knew his words were misleading as he intended them to be.

"I see. He is studious because he doesn't get to see you as often?" Dumbledore wondered. Well, that just put a kink in his plans, if he didn't allow Severus to leave the man would research more about the political situation, however, if he allowed Severus to leave then he wouldn't get to see Lord Peverell that often, unless Severus leaving would get them used to being around each other and it would force Lord Peverell to come here. "Do you think he is going to take the job with Gringotts?" 

"I am not sure, we didn't get to speak much yesterday." Severus was going to owe Harry a few Galleons, the blasted boy was right, this was going to make the old fool allow him to leave. He really didn't think the old man was going to allow it. He really thought they would have to rely on the Dark Lord to get him out of the castle.

"Does he help you with your potion ingredients gathering?" Dumbledore began to wonder if there was a way to get Lord Peverell into a contract maybe even a betrothal one, one that would require him to work here at Hogwarts and give control of his seats to him.

"He does, he is interested in potions in reference to defense, and since it's a fairly new subject he thought he could learn more with my aide."

"Well, my boy, I won't stand in the way of someone improving their knowledge. Why don't you make plans with him? I am sure the nights you aren't here we can make do." Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling. 

"I will inform him. Tomorrow night is a new moon, so we will be able to collect some of the rarer ones out in the Forest of Dean." Severus replied and summoned a piece of parchment, knowing the old fool would expect this, and started to make a list of things they could find. 

"Very good my boy, please let him know he is more than welcome here, and I would love for him to consider the job." 

Severus didn't look up from his list making and out of the corner of his eye, he watched the old fool get up and leave his quarters. He didn't wait long before Harry appeared in his quarters. "Yes, it worked." Severus said without looking up from his book.

"We have Umbridge. So I guess I will be expecting a job offer." Harry moved to sit down on the couch. "There was a long list of people who wanted to voice their displeasure about her using a Blood Quill."

"I bet. Is she still alive?" Severus asked.

"Currently. I believe you would like a turn?"

"Very much so." Severus closed his book and put it on the table next to his chair. "Why are you here?"

"No reason, just was going to go and spy on a few people but thought I would start the night out with something pleasant instead of listening to them whine."

"The article in the paper wasn't very big. I was surprised, I thought Rita would have made a bigger deal out of it. She didn't even mention all the bad press they have been giving you this year."

"Lucius was able to convince Fudge it would make him look like a bitter man out to attack an abused boy. So Fudge went with the misguided route." Harry leaned back against the couch. "You do realize Dumbledore is going to be expecting us to spend a lot of time together once I take the job?"

"Yes, I am aware, I was thinking we could make sure you pass your NEWTs."

"Already have." Harry answered. "Did them before I returned here for my fifth year. Took my OWLs at the end of my fourth year. Didn't want to take a chance on Dumbledore doing something that would require me missing a lot of schooling or even keeping me back a year so that he could control me longer." 

Severus didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So what is your plan for when we are to spend time together?"

"I was actually thinking of working on my defense and potion masteries. I did get o+ in them." Harry answered.

Severus let out a slight laugh. "Why aren't I surprised?"

Harry grinned at him. "So I am taking it you won't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. I will have Lucius draw up a contract for us."


	7. Punishment and Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap will show a bit of violence, no kitten were hurt in the writing

Severus and Harry shadowed later that night into Slytherin Castle. He knew Dumbledore would believe they were out looking for potion ingredients. They made their way down to the cells and found Bella and the Dark Lord waiting for them. "We wanted to see what you have planned." Bella grinned. She had been peeking into the cell, watching Umbridge struggle.

"You have the plates?" Harry peeked into the cell. The Dark Lord stepped forward and opened the door.

"Yes." Bella went over to a table to the left of the door, that was against the wall in the hall. She removed the cloth covering them. "They wouldn't stop meowing." 

The meowing started as soon as the cloth was removed. "Everyone grab a few and place them around her cell. Try not to block any of the other plates." Harry instructed. As soon as the plates were touched, they heard purring. Harry arched his eyebrow at it and looked to Umbridge. "Tell me you didn't pet the plates all the time?"

Umbridge watched them, she was trying to scream at them, but the gag in her mouth only made it sound like mumbling. She was screaming about them destroying her plates. "Oh, don't worry, your cats have a new home." Bella grinned. "I gave them to my husband. He loves animals." 

"He isn't going to experiment on them again, is he?" Harry knew Rod wouldn't hurt them and actually would baby them instead. His brother would also. Rod was experimenting with training cats to do tricks. He had some success but cats are cats.

"He didn't say. I just told him I had some presents for him." Bella giggled. She really liked how Harry played with his prey. The truth, misleading truth, but the truth none the less was a great mind game.

"We healed her a bit before you arrived." The Dark Lord said. "Cassiopeia found some interesting spells she wanted to test. They worked wonderfully." 

They talked about meaningless things as they set up the plates around the cell, all of the kittens were facing the chained woman. "Madam Umbridge, I am sure you recognize three of us, but formal introductions haven't been issued. So I present my father, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, my favorite aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, I am sure you know Professor Severus Snape. Now, allow me to show you who I am." Harry grinned at her and changed in front of her. "I am Arcturus Phineas Nigellus Black Riddle, you knew me as Harry Potter. My family was very upset to learn of your blood quill." 

"That is an understatement." Severus remarked. "Before we do this, may I use a potion on her?" He had already checked his snakes to make sure none of them had any experience with the Blood Quill. He had noticed several of the other houses did have students with bandages around their hands. He had wondered why no one noticed it. He informed Poppy, but explained, after a Vow, that Dumbledore knew about it. She was furious but relieved that she had items to heal the students.

"What potion do you recommend?" The Dark Lord knew Severus was a master in creating potions.

"The one you asked about. I haven't gotten all the finer details worked out, she would make an excellent test subject." Severus replied. He pulled out his potion bag and handed the phial to the Dark Lord. 

"Spell it into her?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It will work that way. It will be more effective if she swallowed it." Severus said. "It works faster since it will hit the taste buds on her tongue." 

Harry grinned as Bella moved over to Umbridge, Harry nodded his head in agreement. "When you are ready, just tell us, we will make sure she swallows it." 

"I am ready now." Severus took back the phial and wondered what they were going to do. He watched as Bella removed the gag and when it was removed, Harry stomped on Umbridge's right foot. The woman let out a scream, Severus tilted the phial into her mouth, when he moved away, Bella stuck the gag back into her mouth. "I see you two have done that a few times."

Bella leaned on Umbridge, pulling her weight against the woman's chained arm. "No, but I do know Harry. Not comfortable, little toadie? It's going to get worse for you."

"What does the potion do?" Harry asked as he held out his hand Severus put the phial into it. He smelled it. "Not anything that was on the Hogwarts-approved potion list."

Severus laughed. He was going to enjoy teaching him potions if that was anything to go by. "It's a specialty potion. It is going to make her weak, her sense will increase, and as they do, so will her fear. I believe the kittens will make it worse, with meowing."

"They will be doing more than meowing in a few minutes, we really need to exit her cell, for me to start it." Harry said. They all heard Umbridge start to rattle her chains. Once they were outside of the cell, the door closed, Harry put his want through the window and cast a spell at each plate and then Umbridge. He grinned as he watched the kittens come off of the plates.

Bella started laughing. "Hungry kittens." 

"Yes, and no Bella they aren't real kittens, they will go back into the plates after each cycle." Harry informed her.

"Indeed." Severus remarked as they watched the kitten inch forward. "Harry, what did you put on her?"

"Chicken broth. I coated her with it." Harry answered. "The spell will last an hour. Let her rest for a bit, then start again for the next twenty-four hours. She won't be dead, but she will certainly be bitten and scratched."

"How can you prevent them from killing her?" The Dark Lord asked. "Not that I wouldn't mind her being dead."

"The spell I used will only allow them to bite her so far down into her skin. She doesn't know that, and with Severus' potion, I am betting it will feel worse. After that, I believe Fenrir will enjoy her. She has been responsible for so much of the hate towards werewolves. I wonder how she will like being one?" 

"She is going to hate it. She will be miserable and most likely be filled with self-loathing like Lupin is." Severus sneered at the word Lupin. He really couldn't stand the Marauders even after all these years.

They could hear the kittens growling and snarling. "Silencing charm on the cell?" Bella asked, she personally was going to enjoy hearing the woman moan in pain but she didn't want to listen to the fake kittens. She wondered if they would stay real. They could use more mousers in the stables at her place and her sisters.

The Dark Lord put up a silencing ward around the cells. They each had them already but rarely were they used. They found it make the other prisoners weary of them. Sometimes there was actually no one in the cells for them to use in that regards so he had created a spell to make it sound like someone was being tortured in the next cell. "So Hogwarts?" The Dark Lord asked.

"It went as Harry said it would." Severus replied.

Harry grinned. "I expect I will receive a letter asking me to take the job immediately." The Dark Lord looked at his son and to Severus, he knew what Harry was planning and wondered if he should warn his potion master.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Severus wanted to smirk. Harry was currently sitting next to him as the new DADA Professor and he had nailed the old fool in the contract. He was watching the Gryffindor table, mainly Granger and the two Weasleys. They seemed determined to prove the articles about Harry's death weren't true. The goblins released he had died because years of abuse had caused his organs to fail. They said, Harry had been found in Hogsmeade and brought to them for healing. The wizard who found Harry had been unaware of who he was since Harry had been wearing glamours.

Rita's stories in the paper with the special edition and follow-ups were not very kind to Dumbledore and the Ministry. When he got summoned to the old fool's office, he knew the man was furious as he didn't even offer him a lemon drop but instead ordered him to send for his friend, to tell him he needed him to start immediately. Severus didn't reply but just left the office with his usual scowl on his face, but inwardly was refraining from smiling. 

***************************************Begin Flashback******************************

Harry and Severus walked from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. "So he is expecting me to just jump at the chance to work there?"

"Yes, he was also furious about Rita's articles. This morning's revelation about the abuse had him dealing with Minerva and Poppy for a few hours. I didn't see him until lunch when he summoned me to his office."

"Interesting. I wonder how he is going to react when I align with Lucius." Harry gave him a smirk. 

"I want to view the memory of that event." Severus told him. "Something is off with Granger and the two Weasleys, they have spent the morning telling everyone that would listen that Rita was lying and that you were never abused. Draco nailed Granger when he asked, "how did his organs fail?" She didn't know how to respond. That spread like wildfire." 

"Have to love Hogwarts' gossip mill." 

"Indeed. We have six months before the end of terms, are you planning on doing anything I should know about?" Severus asked. 

"No, we can't reveal the seats too soon after Harry's death, he might wonder what happened otherwise. Lucius, my dad, and I agreed to wait until the new session. So the upcoming months will be just getting everything in place." 

Severus nodded his understanding. While Dumbledore played things close to his chest, he also acted rashly at times, because he didn't get information on time. Severus had tried to explain that people didn't know something was important if Dumbledore didn't let them know what was really happening. He had seen too many of Dumbledore's plans crash because the man didn't let others know what he wanted or needed. It was time to use that flaw to the fullest and allow the dark to move in secret. The dark was very good at moving in secret, something Dumbledore still hadn't realized all these years later.

"How are you going to play the fool?" Severus asked.

"I am not going to give him what he wants that is for sure. He will try to control me with a contract. I am going to have the goblins read it, I know when I say that, he will find a way to get rid of his contract and draw up a new one." Harry answered. "He is going to rely on you telling me how honest and good he is, how he can be trusted."

"True, he did hint rather heavily at that before I left to meet you." Severus had wondered what the man was planning but knew Harry would and could handle it. 

They didn't speak once they stepped on Hogwarts ground and made their way to the Headmaster's office. Students were whispering about them as they walked. All of them wondering, again, who was with Severus and why. Severus didn't speak but made a mental note of those seemed inclined to believe the worst about him and Harry.

At the gargoyle Harry looked at Severus. "Really, dungeon bat?" He commented. He knew the old fool had to be listening.

"Yes, I have been called that for years." Severus gave him a slight smirk as he said, "Jellybeans."

They rode the stairs up, putting up their shields and masks. Harry took the indicated seat as did Severus. "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out the candy dish.

"No." They replied. 

"Well, let's get down to business. I am sure Severus informed you that our DADA Professor has abandoned her post. I would like for you to start tomorrow if you can. Attend tonight's dinner in the Great Hall, so I can introduce you."

"I can do that, for how long?" Harry asked.

"I have a contract for you to sign." Dumbledore pulled out the contract and before he could hand it over he heard Harry say, "Can you forward it to the goblins? I have them read everything." Dumbledore set the contract down. He couldn't send this to them. If he did, they would find the loyalty and compulsion potions he had placed on the contract. "How about we discuss terms?"

"Certainly, standard teaching contract, with a clause allowing me to gather potion ingredients and work on brewing with Severus. I have some projects that I need his aid on. I also will need time off when the Wizengamot meet." 

"I will add those clauses. Currently, salary is 10,500 Galleons a year, with free room and board. You will have late night rounds, I am sure Severus gave you that information." He was going to lowball the man but knew the goblins would see it and point it out. "These projects, will students be able to assist you with them? We have some very bright students."

"No." Harry answered. 

"I am sure they would appreciate the experience. You will need to have some assist you for classes when you need to be in Wizengamot."

"No, I plan on assigning essays and other assignments during those times. I see no need for students to be given additional work that is a professor responsibility." Harry knew Dumbledore was working on a way to get his pets into his good graces. They were to spy on him. 

Severus didn't say a word. He knew what Dumbledore was trying to do, and liked how Harry cut him off. Severus knew that contract had to have something on it, the way the man reacted to the idea of the goblins reading it, let him know that. He also wouldn't be discussing terms of the contract if it was one of the ones that were generally used.

"I see. So you do not need any assistance? Many of the first-year professors find it hard to acclimate to the demands of teaching." Dumbledore said. "If you had some assistance, it would allow you to spend more time on your projects."

"My projects have been a slow process and will continue to be. It will take some time to develop the correct potions and to work out which spells they would work best with and I will not endanger a student while experimenting in that area. Do the rest of the staff have assistance? Severus didn't mention having one." Harry knew the staff had been asking for years if the NEWT level students could help them with the lower level classes.

"No, but I am starting to see the need for it. Perhaps you would be the first." Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"No." Harry replied. "I have given you my reasons."

"Perhaps on a trial bases?" 

"Headmaster, is this a sticking point in the contract?"

"No, I am merely trying to make your transition easier." 

"My answer is the same. May we continue?" Harry asked. 

Severus was impressed, the Harry he knew would have started screaming by now and certainly couldn't have pulled this off. He was really enjoying seeing this side of him, not to mention he was hot. Wait, where did that thought come from. He stomped it down as quickly as it arrived. He hoped Harry didn't see anything in his shadow about that thought. When he returned to the present, he heard Harry say, "Headmaster, I don't need to work here. If you want your students to assist professors, that is fine, but they won't be assisting me." 

"Fine, my boy, fine. Let's move forward. Now, I know you will be attending Wizengamot with me, I was wondering however if we could save some time and have you assign your seats in proxy to me. I was handing the Potter seats before, well, before Harry's sad demise."

"You mean you allowed my relative to die from abuse and you didn't do a thing about it? You are the one who had his seats and was his magical guardian? You allowed him to be treated like that?" Harry's anger came out.

"I didn't know about it. I really thought his relatives loved him. She was Lily's sister and the Blood Wards at the house offered him the best protection." Dumbledore put his best soothing, reasonable voice into effect.

"You won't be getting my seats." Harry told him firmly. "Now is there anything else in regards to my employment?"

"No, I will have the contract sent over today, I am hoping you can sign it later and start tomorrow. You can actually start without signing it, at least for two weeks." Dumbledore replied disappointment was welling up inside of him. He needed to find a way to control this man.

"Fine. I will see you at dinner." Harry stood up. Severus rose to allow him to pass. 

"Severus, a minute of your time, then you can show Arcturus to your quarters, the room will be there by the time you get there." Dumbledore said. After Harry left, Dumbledore said, "I need you to slip potions into his food."

"Won't work, he goes at least weekly to have the goblins check for potions. It's part of his project to make sure he doesn't have an interaction. They will find them." Severus told him. It was part of the plan by the Dark Lord and Harry to prevent the man from forcing Severus into doing it. Harry was also wearing protective jewelry to prevent any potions from being slipped to him.

"At least weekly?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, he went the last two days to have himself checked after one of his potions didn't work right." Severus answered him. He was enjoying ruining all the man's ideas.

"Fine. Do what you can." Dumbledore ordered. 

Severus arched his brow but took his leave. 

****************************End Flashback********************************

He came out of his memory in time to see Dumbledore stand up. "May I have your attention please." Once the students were quiet he continued. "I would like to introduce you to your new DADA professor. He had his Mastery in Defense and I am sure he will be a welcomed addition to the staff. Professor Arcturus Peverell."

Severus could see his snakes were impressed. Here was a pure-blood and with a well-known name. Severus saw Draco look at him and he inclined his head to let him know that their new professor wasn't a Dumbledore stooge. "Now, some excellent news for those who are qualified. Starting this year, at least for the next few months. We are now going to start to offer our overworked Professors a chance to have sixth and seventh-year students aid them in their duties. The individual professor will pick who they feel would match-best with their requirements." 

Harry glanced quickly to Severus, they knew what he was trying to do. It wasn't going to change their stance, neither one of them was going to select anyone Dumbledore would want. They endured the thousands of questions the staff had regarding the new changes and Harry's background. Harry kept his answers short and after several minutes heard Minerva say quietly to Poppy. "He is going to get along great with Severus, they are both about as sweet as a roaring lion."

Harry didn't comment but shortly after that they left the Great Hall, and once in their new expanded quarters, let out a laugh. "Roaring lion?" Harry finally asked.

"Better than a cranky dungeon bat." Severus replied. "She always uses a cat reference." Severus found himself enjoying Harry and his company. He wondered what the rest of the year would bring. He knew Dumbledore wasn't done on working on Harry.

 

 

 


	8. Work Week

Monday:

Harry made his way from his quarters to the Great Hall. Severus was already there. "How bad?" He quietly asked.

"The snakes are happy, from what I heard last night in the hall, Puffs and Claws are waiting to find out how you will be, the Lions, mixed. Granger and the Weasleys have been at work, spreading rumors about your ties to Harry, trying to blame you for his being with abusive relatives."

"That is an interesting take. I see they aren't down here as of yet. I will have to read their shadows when I am able." Harry replied. He leaned in as he cast a small privacy bubble. "If he asks, I assigned my seats neutral, I shadowed to Gringotts early this morning and did it. I owled from there to our friends."

"That is going to drive him nuts. Is he still Chief Warlock?" 

"No, and that is the best part. He is going to be doing some major scrambling, working on both of us." He removed the bubble as Dumbledore opened the door to the Great Hall. "Good morning all. I do hope you will enjoy your first day here, Art." Harry ignored him and kept on eating. "Art."

"I believe he means you Arcturus." Minerva stated, looking at Dumbledore as if he grew a second head. She had never heard him shorten someone's name unless they requested it. She knew he used people's first names but calling Arcturus Art was a bit much.

"I'm sorry, you were speaking to me?" Harry laid his fork down, as he spoke.

"Yes, I was saying I hoped you would enjoy your first day here." Dumbledore gave him his normal twinkling eyes and with a slight smile. 

"Oh, I wasn't sure, since you referred to someone named Art. However, I am sure I will find Hogwarts an interesting experience." Harry replied. 

"What do you prefer to be called?" Minerva was trying to figure out what was going on. She could tell there was some kind of power struggle and Dumbledore wasn't fairing too well in it. She thought about the last name and she frowned as she realized what was going on. Peverell, Potter, this was who had the Potter seats and Dumbledore was trying to get control.

"Arcturus." Harry picked up his fork, clearly not expecting anymore conversation, however, it wasn't meant to be.

"Do you like your quarters? I know you haven't had much time to settle in." Dumbledore responded.

"Yes." Harry, again, laid his fork down. He looked at his cooling eggs and back to Dumbledore, hoping the man would get the message. 

"So you all of your lessons planned?" Dumbledore asked, drinking his coffee.

"Actually, every class I have for the first time, I was going to access their skills and go from there. Having read the syllabus, I can say it was sadly lacking."

"That is an understatement." Minerva quietly said, but it was heard by the staff.

"Ah, practical lessons." Dumbledore stated. "I am sure you will find many promising students."

Harry wanted to answer that the whole school needed help, however, held his tongue and went the more diplomatic route. He wanted to say: "I doubt it. Based on what I saw was the average OWL and NEWT scores, compared to the rest of the Wizarding World, and seeing your sixth years are being taught spell most second years know in Asia, America, and well frankly everywhere else but the British Isles, I would say I have a lot of work to do." However, he answered. "I am sure." He knew they would be making a dueling club for the darker faction. One that Dumbledore wasn't going to find out about. He was also going to make sure Granger wasn't going to be teaching the DA, her style would destroy anyone else's confidence and students like Neville didn't need that. The girl had no patience in regards to someone not getting a spell after a few tries. Her bossy attitude didn't help either. He also knew that despite her range of spells, she was really only an average powered witch.

Harry was finally able to finish his meal and he followed Severus' example and left when he did. He knew he was earning a similar reputation to Severus' but he wasn't there to make friends. The first few classes were fine, everyone took a quick quiz and did a few spells. Harry began to plan on what to teach each level as he made notes. 

Lunch arrived and he had to endure Dumbledore trying to be friendly with him again. He knew the man hadn't found out about the seat assignment as of yet, as he was expecting the man to be very upset about losing his Chief Warlock position. He would have to send his father the memory when the man discovered that bit of news. After lunch, it went much the same way, he had all four houses by then and didn't take points away unfairly but he also wasn't soft either. 

Dinner was the important part, it seemed he was the main topic of conversation. A lot of them liked that he didn't take points away unfairly but all said he was from the Snape School of Teaching. Severus and Harry were enjoying listening to the gossip among the students and really didn't notice that Dumbledore was again trying to get Harry's attention. Filius finally got Harry's attention by say. "I do believe Albus is wishing to address you."

"Thank you, Professor Flitwick."

"Please call me Filius." Filius responded. They hadn't officially met. 

"Arcturus." Harry stated and looked towards Dumbledore. "Yes, Headmaster?"

"Please, we're informal here, call me Albus, but I was wondering if I may speak to you in my office, 7?"

"Certainly." Harry responded but he didn't like what Dumbledore had planned since the man sat under a banner, he was able to read the shadows. Potion laced tea wasn't on his agenda.

After dinner, Harry walked with Severus to his quarters. Once inside, Harry cast some parsel wards up, ones that Dumbledore wouldn't be able to detect. "He plans on lacing my tea with a potion, so I wouldn't put it past him to try and spell one into me."

"I have a potion that I created, I hadn't made it in a while but I started it on Friday night when I returned here. It will prevent any potion from working, but it only works for a week. So if you take it now, I have enough time to remake a few more for each of us to have."

"Sounds good. We can reorder the supplies tomorrow. I will let the old windbag know we're going out tomorrow after classes to get ingredients and we won't be at dinner."

"I will have a list ready in case he asks." Severus responded. "I was looking through some of your father's older potion books, there are a few I would like to see about revamping and he mentioned some that are in parsel."

"I have those books, we can work on translating them and making them." Harry answered as they entered Severus' private lab in his quarters. They worked on some potions until it was time for Harry to leave, and Severus to head to his detentions. Harry swallowed the potion. "Have to find a way to make them taste better without losing their strength." 

Severus wisely didn't comment, he already learned, rather quickly, that when Harry set out to do something, he did it. They exited out of Severus' quarters, Severus to his classroom to cover his detentions, while Harry headed up to the Headmaster's office. 

Harry entered the office and found to his surprise that Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley were waiting with Dumbledore. "Oh, I do apologize, I didn't mean for this meeting to run long. Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, meet our new DADA Professor Arcturus Peverell." 

"Pleasure." Harry responded. He knew why they were here, it was clear in their shadows. Lupin was getting his scent so if he needed to, he could track him. They were also here as a way to guide him to the light.

"They are friends with Severus too." Dumbledore indicated for Harry to take a seat. Harry didn't reply, borrowing a page from Severus book. "You might remember Molly from the bank."

"I remember seeing you with Severus and a relative of yours." Molly replied. "A young good looking man."

Harry knew his father was going to enjoy this memory. "I will inform Cadmus of your esteem, he is a cousin of mine." He would have to remember to have his father set that glamour into a ring for him to appear as Cadmus in public. The goblins allowed him to exit using the glamour as they were leaving the bank. Harry had based his alternate looks on Cadmus'.

"Cousin, oh, I thought you were brothers." Molly was almost beaming at them. Harry could see how she clearly wanted her daughter married to the latest Lord that landed in her path. She knew her daughter had limited chances on a good match.

"No, our fathers' were brothers, mine was the oldest, hence I am Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Peverell-Gaunt Potter-Black, I prefer the simple form of Lord Peverell." Harry explained. He was enjoying watching Dumbledore's brain keep up with the new information. Knowing if he did anything to Harry, there was someone else to take control of the titles. He saw about five different plans go through the man's head all about him dying, by accident of course, until he mentioned a cousin. Now the plan was firm to get Harry under his control, and the cousin too, oh, there is it. Harry found Dumbledore also wanted him to marry Ginny as a way to gain control.

"Now I am hoping we can discuss a few things." Dumbledore stated. 

"I am not sure what we can discuss with Mr. Lupin and Mrs. Weasley present." 

"Oh, we were just leaving." Remus stood up. "We weren't planning on staying. It was a pleasure." 

Harry felt a note appear in his pocket. He didn't react. Molly tried to give him a hug, but he ignored it, so it was a bit awkward for a few seconds until she finally left with Lupin. "Tea?"

"Please." 

He ignored the glee coming from the shadows from Dumbledore as he drank his tea. "I called you up here because I learned that you have assigned your seats to the neutral party." 

"Yes, until I have made my mind, I will leave them there." Harry took another sip of the tea. He could taste of loyalty potion, mixed with a strong compulsion potion in the tea. Really, how anyone couldn't taste the potions. 

"I would like for you to assign them to the light. I was the Chief Warlock, and I need to remain in control." Dumbledore took a bite of his biscuit. 

"I will be leaving them assigned where they are." Harry took one of the vanilla biscuits and bit into it. "Where do you get your biscuits they are wonderful."

"The house elves make them." Dumbledore answered. "Now regarding your seats."

"Mr. Dumbledore."

"Albus." 

"Albus, until I finish my research on the complete political situation, I will leave my seats assigned to the neutral party. I believe at the current time, the next meeting isn't for a few months, which gives me plenty of time to decide which way I want them to go." 

"Arcturus, I can provide plenty of people if you wish to discuss this further." 

"I am fine. I am sure Severus will also be able to answer any questions I have." 

"How is your research coming along?" 

Harry was watching the shadows and Dumbledore wanted to really know if he could use the research to work against the dark. He wasn't surprised by that aspect. "It's slow going, but tomorrow night Severus and I will be heading out to get some more ingredients. They need to be fresh."

"Ah, very well. I am sure we will have more time to talk again." 

"I am sure we will." Harry could see the man was waiting for the potions to work before he approached him again about the seats. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, I will see you at breakfast."

________________________________________________________

Tuesday

Harry joined Severus at breakfast, they didn't speak to anyone and Harry realized it set the tone for the future. He had been a bit surprised last night to find the note that Lupin had given him, the note said he wanted to speak to him this coming weekend. He had already told Severus about it, this morning before they headed to breakfast. They decided Harry would speak the man. 

The first class he had today was going to be the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry wasn't looking forward to it because he knew Granger was going to be difficult. He wasn't wrong. Harry walked into the classroom. "Settle down. There will be a quick quiz, after that, I will test your abilities. So put the books away, and out a quill." Granger's hand immediately went up into the air, waving her hand around. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Clearly surprising her that he knew her name.

"What are the course aims?" Granger looked around the classroom, the others had heard this question from her before.

"I haven't decided has of yet since I have found all the years I have tested so far severely lacking. All the years are behind, I have six years who don't even know second-year spells. Your education has been very inadequate. Your previous professors clearly weren't up to the task."

"Professor Lupin was a great professor." Ron Weasley defended Lupin.

"Professor Lupin spent all year teaching you about dark creatures, but he didn't teach you any other third-year spell, not even your first two-year spells." Harry explained. "I am here to get you to pass OWLs or NEWTs, not baby you as you have been in the past. You have a lot of catching up to do."

"So you have no aims." Granger asked.

"I believe I just gave you the biggest aim. Now quills out." Harry picked up the quizzes from his desk. His cloak billowed behind him as he walked. He found the spell that Severus used. Granger's hand shot up again. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"So we will be casting spells? We will duel?" She asked.

"Yes, I believe I stated that." 

"Git." Weasley muttered, Granger elbowed him.

"10 points for disrespecting a professor from Gryffindor." Harry stated. He knew Weasley wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"He has to be related to the git, he has the same hearing." Weasley almost whispered to Granger.

"10 points for disrespecting a professor from Gryffindor. Do you wish to lose more Mr. Weasley? We are not related." Harry handed out the quizzes. 

"You have ten minutes." Harry told them. Granger's hand went up in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"What are we going to be using for books? Are there going to be written assignment?" 

"Miss Granger, if you ask me about course aims in any form of a question I will be giving you a week detention." 

The Slytherins smirked as Granger and Weasley looked shocked. "If Harry was here he would do something." Weasley quietly told the Gryffindors.

"Mr. Weasley since you seem to be unable to stay quiet, you can now leave my classroom." 

"You can't do that." Weasley stood up too fast and cause his chair to crash to the floor.

"I can, do you need an escort out of the classroom." 

"But...but..."

"Detention with Mr. Filch tonight. Please leave or I will deduct points and add nights to your detention for each minute you remain." 

"Go Ron. I will tell you what happened." Granger stated. 

"Ten points and tomorrow night, Mr. Weasley." Harry wanted to laugh, Weasley planned on running to Dumbledore and complain. He couldn't wait. The rest of the class passed without issue. Most of the students couldn't even do the simplest things. He wondered what Granger was teaching them in the DA. 

Since Harry already informed Dumbledore that he was going with Severus for potion ingredients, he didn't see Dumbledore before they left. Severus enjoyed hearing about the class. Harry promised to show Severus the memory of Granger and Weasley in class.

Wednesday:

The day passed quickly. They both enjoyed their lunch, Weasley kept sending them dirty looks, while Dumbledore had sent a note to Harry, requesting to speak to him. Harry was going to enjoy the conversation between the two of them. They had been enjoying listening to the students' gossip about Harry. There were a few different rumors from Harry being Severus' brother to them having an affair. Harry left Severus and headed up to Dumbledore's office. Severus already request the memory as they believed it would prove to be interesting. Harry stood at the gargoyle. 

"Ahh, Arcturus, lemon drop?" 

"No, thank you." Harry took a seat when Dumbledore waved his hand towards the chairs in front of his desk. 

"I am curious about what happened with Ron Weasley during your class yesterday?" 

"He insulted Professor Snape and me. He referred to Professor Snape as a git, making unnecessary and crude remarks. I gave him two warnings and he didn't listen."

"Ron is going through a rough time, one of his best friends, Harry Potter, was killed recently. Hermione and Ron have been struggling with his death." 

Harry wanted to laugh. Granger and Weasley hadn't even thought of Harry unless it was to get attention directed at them or like yesterday during class as a way to gain the support of their fellow Lions. "They may be having a rough time but that doesn't excuse Mr. Weasley behavior in the class. I should also mention Miss Granger insistent hand waving and trying to prove she is always right, it's not a good example either."

"I believe Hermione just gets excited. She likes to learn and it should be encouraged." 

"I agree, learning should be encouraged. However, there is more to learning than books and trying to prove to everyone you are right." Harry countered. "I am trying to teach them to survive, not rely on just books. So if it keeps happening in my classroom, she will get detentions and the same with the repeating of the same question just asked by different wording."

Dumbledore didn't respond. Harry watched his shadows, Dumbledore clearly wasn't expecting that and he couldn't refute it. He also didn't want to lose Harry, and since he needed the seats more than his two young pawns, he wasn't going to object. "I will speak to them." 

Harry could see the man was hoping that Harry would train the students into Dumbledore's willing army. He was heading exactly the way Harry wanted him to head. "I will submit a written syllabus to you by next Monday, I have already started the base of it. I have already selected a few different books and will work on weeding the books down to one or two per each year."

"When you do, I will inform Flourish and Blotts to expect the student orders." He hadn't looked at the books but he knew that Mr. Flourish would be able to get them fast for the students.

"Is that all, Albus?" Harry wondered how this man was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The man was too busy with politics to care about his students in an honest way. He cared more about them being willing to fight for him, not necessarily their education.

"Yes, I will speak to Ron and Hermione." He would also warn Minerva. Make sure she didn't remove their detentions.

"I expect them to not to go running to you each time they don't like a detention they earn." Harry was now going to make sure Weasley was going to earn a lot of detentions, with the aid of Severus. "I didn't give Miss Granger one simply because it was her first class."

"I won't allow that to happen. I will speak to Minerva also." 

Harry nodded, left the Headmaster's office. He gave the password to Severus'. Severus arched an eyebrow as Harry grinned. "Guess who will be serving his detentions and we won't be blocked from giving them more."

"You really did it? He isn't going to block them?" Severus was surprised, every time he had been summoned up to Dumbledore's office regarding detentions, he had to remove a few, no matter how much he fought Dumbledore on it. Dumbledore's Lions could do no wrong.

"Yes, it's going to be fun." Harry replied.

"Let's pick the books for each year. I have a few ideas." Severus told him. "I will give my snakes the extra ones and arrange times for us to teach them."

"Great. I know a few others are very interested in joining." 

Thursday:

Nothing exciting happened. Severus and Harry disappeared for a few hours under the guise of ingredient gathering to meet with Lucius, the Dark Lord and, of course, Bella and Cassiopeia. They showed them the memories of the week so far. 

Friday

Harry grinned at Severus he greeted him at his quarter's doors. Today, they had Granger and Weasley in their classrooms and they were looking forward to providing each of them with some point deductions and hopefully a few detentions.

Breakfast passed in the usual fashion and as they parted ways, each looking forward to some revenge. They also arranged to spend the weekend away from Hogwarts. Shortly after lunch, Harry arrived at Severus' classroom. Harry tossed up some parsel wards. "How was your class?"

"I was able to deduct fifty points between the two of them. Weasley got two detentions. Saturday and Sunday with Filch." Severus replied.

"That is going to be hard to beat, but I will try." Harry replied. "Mouth for Weasley and self-righteous for Granger?"

"Yes, and her hand waving, bouncing in her seats and she kept yelling out the answer still. Even after all these years." Severus responded. "I would have thought by now she would know not to do it in my class."

"Oh, she is going to be wound up for my class. It explains why Gryffindors have been avoiding the two of them at lunch." Harry had enjoyed watching how many of the lions sat away from the three lions, Ginny joined them at lunch and tried to get the others to forgive the pair, but it didn't work.

"They went to Albus, I saw them heading up there after my class, the points weren't returned, the detention stayed and I didn't get a note to see him." Severus smirked, Harry's plan was working and they weren't doing anything but their jobs. 

"It's going to be an interesting class." Harry returned Severus' smirk. "Duel?"

"Sure. My classroom? Give them something to aspire too?" Severus grinned.

Harry and Severus had been dueling for almost thirty minutes when the door to the classroom opened, and the Slytherins started filtering in. They kept going, and soon the Gryffindors started to come in. Granger came rushing in shortly before the late bell sounded, Weasley was late. "Detention Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he dodged the stunner that Severus sent at him. He fired off four quick different Disarming Charms, the last one landed and he had Severus' wand in his hand. 

They bowed to each other. "For those who arrived when the doors opened, you saw at least a few minutes of our thirty-minute duel. Can anyone name the last four spells I used?"

Severus got his wand back and put into his holster. He looked around the room and no one answered the question, except Granger who was waving her hand in the air as usual. 

"Miss Granger, calm down, waving your hand around like that isn't going to make me pick on you any faster." Harry commented. "Anyone?"

"See I told you, he is just as bad as Snape." Weasley mumbled. 

"Ten points Mr. Weasley, from Gryffindor." Harry stated. Draco raised his hand. "Miss Granger?"

"All four of them were Expelliarmus. The only Disarming Charm." 

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Since they were using voiceless magic, they hadn't heard the spells. He always hated her know it all attitude.

"Yes, I have read all the books. It's the only one listed." Granger was looking very smug.

"You are wrong." 

"No. That is the only spell." She responded.

"Ten points Miss Granger for disrespect from Gryffindor, you can join Mr. Weasley tomorrow in detention. Now does anyone know which spells I might have used?"

Draco raised his hand. "Mr. Malfoy."

"An Auror grade level Disarming Charm called Uirgae Nunc, a hit wizard one Arma, Frustra Blocker Wand and Cras."

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy would you please tell where you heard of those spells?" Harry asked. 

"You can't expect us to know that." Granger stated.

"In the Defensive Magic for the Auror." Draco responded. 

"I didn't expect anyone to know the correct answer. I asked a question, you were the one who insisted you were correct." Harry was enjoying putting the girl in her place. 

"That book isn't in the library." Granger snapped.

"Fifteen points for arguing with a professor. For your information, Miss Granger, you were wrong, accept it. Also, not all answers are in the Hogwarts' Library. That book is issued to those in the Auror Training Course or those who are working on their Masters in Defense. Mr. Malfoy's family must have one of the older copies before they were sold exclusively for that program."

Slytherins were enjoying having another teacher that wasn't impressed by the Gryffindors and didn't cater to Weasley and Granger. They noticed Weasley and Granger were glaring at Harry, while the rest of Gryffindors were glaring at the duo. 

Severus was impressed. He was enjoying watching Harry work. He might borrow some of his ideas. Everything Harry did was something Minerva wouldn't even object to. The lesson continued with Granger and Weasley losing more points due to complaining and not listening to instructions because of their complaining. After the last class, Severus and Harry headed to Slytherin Castle to spend the weekend with everyone else.


	9. Never Learn

They spent the weekend working with the Dark Lord. Lucius explained some of their plans concerning the Wizenagamot and how they could slowly shift the seats to the dark. "Lucius, I am not sure if this is possible, but could we get rid of some of the staff? Like Binns? Maybe get some of those who aren't in Dumbledore's pocket but not known for being followers of the dark into those positions?" Severus asked.

"I might but I was thinking about what was said last week about Neville Longbottom. He is going to want to train that child, and we know he isn't a very strong wizard, so he might have a plan, using rituals or a binding, to allow Neville access to powerful magic." Lucius stated. "It used to be done on heirs if they were weak."

"He might try to blackmail Severus into bonding with Mr. Longbottom." Cassiopeia said.

"Very true, that grandmother of his, she listens to Dumbledore." Lucius sighed. "I know she stands up to him at times, but when it comes to fighting anything dark, she believes everything he says."

"Do what you can Lucius." The Dark Lord ordered. "You said Lupin slipped you a note?"

"Yes, he wants to meet me this weekend. He said he wished to discuss why he wasn't told about the Wills." Harry answered.

"Do you think he knows?" Bella asked.

"No, if he did, he would have told Dumbledore." Severus answered. "Lupin is so grateful to Dumbledore that he believes everything he is told."

"I agree." Harry stated. "We need to find a way to keep Granger and Weasley busy while we set up training for the snakes and others."

"More detentions?" Bella smirked when she saw the glee in their eyes.

"Bella, how well skilled are you in your Black abilities?" Harry asked.

"I am not as able to use them as well as your and my niece, but I can do general changes. It gives me that crazy look when I go out on raids." 

They exchanged looks and all smirked. "He won't expect a woman to be a follower. The only known one is Bella, and if we revamp her enough, he won't notice." Lucius said. 

"I can do have my masters in History." Bella stated. "I will need the goblins to change the name."

"Do it." The Dark Lord stated. "I also have figured out that map. It will take me about a month to make more, but I can have four of them by the end of the month."

"Cassiopeia, how is your divination skills?" Severus was staring at her. He liked the idea he just had.

"Crappy." 

"Perfect." Severus answered. "You are already an improvement over what we have now."

"What do you have in mind?" The Dark Lord had been focusing more on the political side of things and decided to leave Hogwarts staffing to Harry and Severus. 

"We know he won't let go of that fraud, but one more follower on the inside we would be able to recruit." 

*Cough corrupt cough* Harry kept his hand over his mouth.

"As I was saying, we would be able to recruit others to our side. Bella providing a more accurate view of history, while Cass works on the more gullible." Severus stated.

"I will work on Fudge, the Board, and Harry and I in the Wizenagamot, we would have everything covered." Lucius liked this plan.

"I have some contacts with the foreign ministries, I believe I will start using them." The Dark Lord cryptically added. "When do you meet the wolf?"

"Tomorrow, after lunch at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered. 

"I am attending." Severus informed him.

"I was planning on it. I wasn't going to meet him alone." Harry gave him smile.

_________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and saw Lupin sitting in the back corner by himself. "Is he alone?" Severus asked. 

"Yes, but he is confused by a few things."

"Indeed." Severus stated as they approached Lupin. "Lupin." Severus sneered.

"Mr. Lupin." Harry bowed.

"Lord Peverell. Severus, I was expecting wasn't you." Lupin waved his hand, indicating for them to take a seat. As soon as they were seated, Lupin cast a Muffilio. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"I am uncertain why you wished for us to met." Harry stated.

"I need to know the truth about the Potters. Is Harry dead?" 

Harry leaned back in his chair. "Yes, and the Potters Wills clearly stated he wasn't to go to those muggles." Harry felt proud of himself as he kept his hatred of the Dursley family out of his voice.

"I see." Lupin wasn't sure how to resolve his feelings on what he learned. He had honestly believed Dumbledore regarding Harry's relatives and his home life. He should have followed his gut. "The money that was given to me over the years, I honestly thought it was coming from a fund that James had set up. Albus told me that James knew I would have a hard time finding a job. So he created a way for me to get funds without the Ministry knowing." 

Severus and Harry looked confused. Lupin continued his explanation. "Part of the laws regarding werewolves is that they have to report any funds they have from work or in their vault. I was told because the funds were coming from a vault in James' name I wouldn't have to worry." 

"Were you aware of the other getting those same funds from Harry's vaults?" Harry asked.

"No, not until we all got those notices. I tried for years to find Harry. I didn't like the idea of him being with the muggle, but after a few years and barely being able to survive, I allowed Albus' words to ease my conscience and I stopped looking." Lupin answered. "It's my fault he is dead."

"Mr. Lupin, we need to speak someplace less public." Harry stated.

Lupin glanced at them. "Lupin, trust us." Severus stated. While he wasn't a fan of Lupin, he knew the man had been used, like he had been. If Harry felt he would be helpful, he trusted Harry.

"I believe Peverell Manor will work." Harry stood up.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry and Severus were watching a furious Lupin process everything they had presented to him. He finally collapsed on the couch in the sitting room. Thankfully Harry had selected the smallest sitting room, it had a few couches and chairs, all of them done in Italian black leather, the hardwood floors were freshly polished and the fireplace took up the north wall. There was an Oriental rug in the center of the room, one of the walls was lined with windows, allowing for a lot of natural light to fill the room. The drapes matched the deep green coloring in the Oriental rug. "I want in." 

Harry smirked. "How do you feel about getting a job at Hogwarts, as the new dueling couch and my assistant." 

"He is going to love that." Severus could picture Dumbledore's face when he found out that Harry was going to have Lupin for his assistant.

"He will make sure to tell the Order too." Lupin remarked. "He will believe he has you where he wants you."

"Exactly." Harry replied. 

"I believe I know a few others who will be willing to aid." Lupin stated.

"Bill, Charlie, and the Twins?" Harry asked. "We know we can't trust Granger and the youngest Weasleys."

"Tonks too." Lupin added. "She has been telling me something have been off." Lupin paused. "How about Minerva, Poppy, and Filius?"

Harry thought as Severus stated. "I am not sure about Minerva. I wouldn't be surprised if she and Poppy had potions in their systems and a lot of memory charms. Some depending on how old they are might not be able to be removed." 

"That is true." Lupin commented. "I had always wondered how Sirius got away with what he did."

"He wanted to keep the Black seat, so what better way than to make sure he didn't get the heir upset, same with James." Harry answered.

"I want to meet your father. I don't want to be marked, as I believe that won't help us, but I do want to help." Lupin stated.

"I believe we can work with that." Harry answered. "You two will have to keep up acting."

"That is true. We can just act like we did during your third-year." 

"Granger and the Weasleys will be a problem if you change your attitude towards them." Severus reminded the wolf.

"Yes, and that is going to be hard. Moony wants to rip their throats out." 

"He can always insist he is following your directions on how you want your class to be run." Severus saw their smirks. He didn't need to be a seer to know there were going to be a lot of detentions and points lost for the trio of thieves. 

"How do we want to arrange you hiring me?"

"Actually, I have an idea on that." Harry smirked and they began to plan.


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore was furious and happy. He was furious because he just received a scroll from the Board, confirming the firing of Binns, Sybill, and Hagrid. Hagrid could remain as the groundskeeper but not a Professor. He also was required to reinstated Wizard Studies and a Political Science course. The worst part was the Board had already hired the replacements. Someone named Trixie Strangelove for History of Magic, Cassie Noir to replace Sybill and Rod Strangelove for Magical Creatures. The only good news he had was at the bottom they informed him that Lupin was going to become the assistant to the new DADA professor. Well, at least, he now could use Lupin to influence Arcturus. 

He made arrangements for Sybill to remain at the Castle, he was going to see if the new Divination Professor would accept her as an assistant. He knew it would be long shot once the woman met Sybill, but he had to try. Sybill couldn't leave the Castle. He didn't want any Death Eaters to torture the woman. 

He also needed to find a way to get Ginny married to Arcturus. He wasn't sure how he could do it, unless he created a fake marriage contract, claiming he had kept it for safety. It would need to call for one of the Black blood to marry one from the Weasley blood. Ginny was the only unmarried Weasley girl, he wasn't sure if Draco might be forced to fulfill it, since he was the Black heir, if Arcturus didn't want to. He wasn't sure if Lucius would be able to stop it the contract fully. He didn't want Lucius to even know about the contract if he went that route, as the man would take it to Gringotts to have it verified. Research was needed, he wanted to make sure if he went that route that a female from the Black family could be considered after all Tonks was also a Black. 

He couldn't get into any of the Black houses, as Lord Peverell closed them. He knew Gringotts wouldn't give him the information on a family charter as they were kept private and only family members knew the terms and conditions. He knew Molly and Arthur would follow his lead, he just wish all his pawns were so devoted to him as the Weasley family was.

______________________________________________________________________

Rod, Bella, Severus, Harry, and Cassiopeia were meeting at the Dark Lord's Manor, before the Death Eater meeting. They had been working at Hogwarts for the last two weeks, and the Lions were furious with Granger and Weasley. They were losing points, getting detentions, and all the Lions heard about was how unfair all the Professor were being. "We have a bit of an issue." Harry informed his father as he took his seat at the dinner table. 

"Yes, he is thinking of creating a fake marriage contract, stating that a Black has to marry a Weasley. If the Weasleys' sign it, and he does as Ginny's guardian, I am not sure if it won't be illegal. He has been trying to find a way to see the Black Family Charter." 

"I would double check with Lucius, as he knows more of the obscure laws, but as far as I know, it wouldn't be legal. We would also need to check the Black Family Charter. I was keyed into the Black Wards, but I don't know if Dumbledore did anything to the wards, to block me when he took over using the houses." The Dark Lord was trying to remember if Reggie mentioned anything about marriage. He smirked. "I remember something that is in the Charter. When we bonded, we had to get the approval of Lord Black, Orion Black, at the time. It's in the family charter that all marriages must be approved by the Lord unless it's a soulmate bond." 

"There is also another clause, which will help us. There can be no marriage contract unless Lord Black approves them, so even if he produced one signed by James Potter or Sirius Black." Cassiopeia added.

"My father had to go to Uncle Orion just to get approval for Rod to court me." Bella remembered her father wasn't worried about getting approval. "It was Uncle Orion who removed Andy, not because she married a Muggle like Dumbledore likes to say, but because Andy broke a marriage contract already established, granted it worked out because Narcissa and Lucius wanted to marry, but Uncle Orion wasn't happy."

"Great so no worries. We will just wait until he makes a move." Harry glanced around the room. "I wonder what he would do if I already had one?"

"You want to create one?" The Dark Lord wondered what his son was thinking of.

"No, but if he tried to submit it to Gringotts and Karaganda let it slip I already had one arranged?" 

"He would expect me to find out who it was with. He might think it was between us, but he knows I don't have one. So it might work. The man believes is omnipotent."

"I believe it would be best to hold off on that idea." The Dark Lord stated. "Let's move this into the throne room, my followers are arriving." 

The Dark Lord transformed into his Voldemort look for his minions, while the rest put on their Death Eater robes, except for Harry. He and Nagini went to the Dark Lord's study to read until the meeting was over.

___________________________________________________________________________

Harry shadowed into Severus' quarters, he took his favorite spot on the couch and waited for Severus to return to the room with tea. "You looked very annoyed." 

"I am. Sev, Weaslette actually tried to hit on me. She kept doing this I don't understand the spell, and when I went to correct her wand movement, she thrust her butt back into my legs."

Severus almost dropped his cup of tea. "She did?"

"Yes, and did you see her blouse? She told me she lost a button while casting when I went to take off points for exposing her breasts to me." Harry was disgusted. 

"You might want to be careful of being alone with her. She might try to use it against you." 

"Trust me, I will make sure I am never alone with her, her brother, or Granger." Harry took a sip of his tea. "Lupin at the end of class, pulled her aside and removed another ten points, and warned her he would be informing her mother if she did it again. The girl actually looked guilty until Lupin turned and away, and I saw her smirking."

"So Molly must have put her up to it. If anyone knows how to catch a man, it is Molly." Severus had heard the stories during the last war of what Molly had been like in Hogwarts, and her daughter was clearly following in her footsteps. "Arthur was the only pureblood that actually dated the woman longer than a month. I think that is why they ended up married."

"A few more months of this, and we can move forward. I already have my seats ready to be reassigned, I just need to inform Gringotts and it will be done." Harry changed the subject as he wanted to be able to eat dinner tonight.

"Good. I am going to assign mine at the same time, but have Lucius take the proxy. As the Head, I will seal the transfer. As he offered you a contract for next year?"

"No, but I don't think he will as of yet. I think he might try if you assign me the seats, I will give you a better contract. I saw something about Granger going to the Board and complaining, so I need to warn Lucius about it."

"She can try, but she would have to report all of us, and if she did that, they would want to find out what was going on. An inquiry would be started, so they would ask for memories, and Dumbledore won't want that. If she files one against his wishes and loses, she would be expelled." 

"Would that keep her from the magical world?"

"No, she can take her NEWTs without attending Hogwarts." Severus glanced at Harry. "Get rid of her, Weasley will have no one to help him think, Granger might actually learn things outside of a book and grasp that Dumbledore isn't as wonderful as he appears to be."

"Yes, I know she was stealing from me. I know she was paid to be my friend, but I am hoping if she gets the right influence, supported by her parents, she might be able to make something of herself. She is an intelligent witch."

"Do you think her parents know the truth?" 

Harry started laughing. "No, but I know who can inform them, she would love the job, especially since Gringotts might be able to collect the money they are owed from her parents at the same time get Dumbledore into trouble." 

Severus thought of Harry's account manager, Karaganda, will love the job. Karaganda really hated Dumbledore and he knew she wasn't the only one in Gringotts who did. 

________________________________________________________________

Harry, Bella, Rod, Severus, Lupin, and Cassiopeia all sat down at one end of the Head Table and kept to themselves, usually socializing upon themselves. The owls flew in with the mail, and Harry was in a discussion with Pomona about a plant, with Severus adding his own views. 

"NO!" Granger screamed. 

Everyone turned and looked at her. She was clearly reading a letter, with tears in her eyes. Minerva rose from her spot, got to Granger and escorted the girl to the side chamber. Poppy followed them. "I best go and check on her." Dumbledore rose from his seat and headed to the side chamber. 

"Inquiry?" Harry quietly asked. 

"No, as we would have heard about it unless Lucius was able to stop it." Severus answered. "Her parents?"

In the Great Hall, it was hard to view the shadows of the students because they overshadowed each other, so Harry wasn't sure what happened. He knew that Karaganda said they would get it done, but that was just a few days ago. "Karaganda?"

Severus smirked, the goblins worked fast when it came to their money and if they could get some revenge at the same time, it was an added bonus.


	11. Dumbledore's Messes

Rod, Bella, Cassiopeia, Severus, Remus, and Harry were sitting in the back of the staff room. They were listening to the gossip around the room as they drank their tea and waited for Dumbledore to actually arrive to start the meeting he started. Harry leaned close to Remus. "Any idea?"

"No, he has been frazzled all day. Going back and forth to the Ministry." Remus answered. "Minerva told me, he dumped a lot of last-minute paperwork on her, she needed some help."

Harry stared at Minerva for a few minutes. He touched Severus' hand. "Minerva knows Dumbledore is trying to keep Granger here. He wants to find a way around her parents' removal. Also, they're furious with him and Granger about the money. Minerva is confused."

"She is honest that is why." Severus glanced at Cassiopeia. "Cass, pass me the paper, please." Cassiopeia reached across Harry and Remus to give Severus the paper. 

Harry quietly whispered, "warn Rod and Trix that Dumbledore is going to want to find a way to keep Granger."

They watched the rest of the staff, and about ten minutes later a rushed looking Dumbledore entered the staff room. "I do apologize for keeping everyone waiting, it was important." Dumbledore took his usual spot, and Irma filled a teacup for him. "Now, to begin, we have a slight problem. I am hoping we can work this out, which is why I called this meeting." 

Harry watched Dumbledore's shadow, his eyes went a bit big. "He wants someone to adopt her. She is still here." He spoke quietly but knew that Remus and Severus heard him. 

"Miss Granger's parents were informed by Gringotts about some issues. Needless to say, they have withdrawn her from Hogwarts."

"What issues?" Filius asked, there was something he didn't like the phrasing.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." 

"I believe it has to do with the missing funds from my heir's accounts." Harry and Dumbledore spoke at the same time. 

"What?" Numerous voices asked. 

"Now, now, the funds have been returned." Dumbledore gave them his regretful and sorrowful look.

"You mean after her parents paid it off." Harry helpfully added. "When can I expect the rest of the funds from you and the Weasley family, Headmaster?" 

That just set off a load of questions, which earned a very dark look from Dumbledore. "Albus, is that true?" Minerva looked at Harry.

"It's all a slight misunderstanding that is in the process of being fixed. Now, in regards to Miss Granger, I am working on keeping her in our world. She is very bright and I don't want to lose her talents."

"Talented thief?" Rod not so quietly asked his wife, causing Bella, Cassiopeia, and several others who heard to hide their smirks. Granger was not a popular student with anyone, except Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, wisely, ignored the comment. "I was hoping that since she is over seventeen, she would be permitted to. However, in the muggle world, the age of adulthood is 18, so the Ministry has refused to back her staying. I am going to ask one of you to sponsor Hermione in an apprenticeship, which would enable her to remain, as I would be able to get her declared an emancipated minor if I can get one of you to sponsor her."

No one spoke and no one was looking around the room. They all were staring directly at Dumbledore. "Does he do this often for students who have broken the law?" Harry calmly asked.

"No, but he does make a lot of exceptions for Gryffindor students when they break the rules." Severus snidely commented. He knew the old fool wasn't going to like his remark, but he dared the man to disagree with him. 

"Severus, now isn't the time, even if I do agree with you." Minerva commented. "I don't believe we should be awarding an apprenticeship to a girl whose parents want her to return to the Muggle world after they have learned their daughter has been breaking the law. We don't reward stealing." 

"Agreed." Numerous voices added.

"We shouldn't punish Hermione for a small error in judgment. She has a lot of talent and will be beneficial to our world. She could even have a great career in the Ministry."

"She would fit right in, they would love another one that would be bribeable, after all, bribery is on the same scale of illegal." Bella sweetly commented. "Historically, the Ministry has been full of corruption-"

"Yes, thank you, Trixie." Dumbledore cut her off. This wasn't going the way he had hoped. He had hoped he could get either Minerva or Filius to take Hermione on. "Severus, perhaps your work with Arcturus would allow you to take on an apprentice?"

"No." Severus flatly answered.

"Arcturus, you have Remus to aid your classes, perhaps?"

"No. I don't reward someone who was stealing from Harry." Harry couldn't believe the man. He was really pushing it. 

"Albus, no one wants to reward someone for stealing. What you are doing is only going to encourage it. Not only that, but you are blatantly going around her parents' wishes. They have been concerned about Miss Granger since the troll incident." 

"Troll?" Bella knew this question was going to be fun.

"Yes, during her first year, she almost got killed by a rogue troll. Her second year she was petrified. The third year almost she was eaten by a werewolf-"

"I forgot to take my potion." Remus sheepishly added. "It was because I saw Sirius Black drag Ron into the Weeping Willow. I really have no excuse as Severus-"

"Yes, however, she has been fine and flourishing here." Dumbledore beamed a smile. "After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." No one responded. "I am aware Hermione is the top of her class in all your classes, so I was hoping one of you might do it."

"I will." Sybill raised her hand. 

Dumbledore sighed, but before he could agree, Cassiopeia spoke. "It needs to be someone with their Masters." Dumbledore knew Sybill didn't have her Masters, the woman didn't even have a degree beyond her NEWTs. 

"She is correct, Sybill, I do thank you for your offer." Dumbledore looked around the room at his staff. He was still trying to figure out when he lost control over them. 

Harry hid his smirk. The man was trying to think of how to regain control over his staff. Dumbledore still hadn't realized that they had been slowly telling the truth about Dumbledore to the staff. Stuff that each and every staff member could research and find out on their own. Some did and had returned to ask more questions. 

"Albus, I do not understand why you are doing this. She is not the first nor will she be the last that has been forced by their parents to leave Hogwarts." Severus was really wondering if the man realized how he was confirming the stories that they had been spreading. "It might actually help Miss Granger to get a dose of the real world, and realize life's answers aren't only found in books."

There was a mummer of agreement among the staff. Minerva sighed. "While I hate the idea of losing Miss Granger, she has set it upon herself. Her parents' wishes must be respected. She should be thankful that Arcturus or Gringotts hasn't pressed charges. I am unsure of why, but all three of them should be thankful."

"I do not believe charges will be filed." Dumbledore stated. "The funds have been returned, granted some of the funds are a bit behind but they will be fully returned." 

Harry arched his brows, he glanced at Severus. They would need to speak to Karaganda to make sure Dumbledore didn't dip into anyone else's vaults. "That is my decision to make." Harry stated. "I have elected not to press charges on them as they were minors, I haven't decided on the adults as of yet." 

Dumbledore hid his reaction to that statement. He would need to make time to speak to his new DADA professor. He couldn't have him pressing charges against the Weasley family, the Order, or him. "Perhaps, we can speak of this later. I would like to finish the discussion regarding Hermione."

"I believe it's over. No one wants to take her on." Minerva flat out told Dumbledore. 

"Agreed." Was heard around the room. Dumbledore nodded his acceptance. He would have to find another way. He began to think of who could take the girl on when Lucius was escorted into the room with the Grangers' behind him. 

"Lucius, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, what an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore rose from his seat. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have been a bit concerned as their daughter hasn't been returned to her home. They sent a message to the Board and Minister Fudge. I agreed to escort them here to find out what the issue is."

"No issue, what so ever. Hermione is up in her dorm room." Dumbledore replied. "Perhaps we can speak in my office." 

"I will retrieve Miss Granger and escort her to the Headmaster's office." Minerva rose and quickly exited the room. Dumbledore was messing with fire, the Grangers looked furious.

________________________________________________________________________________

The group of five quietly walked towards Severus' office. They were a bit surprised by the visit of Lucius but knew the man would make sure Granger was removed from under the influence of Dumbledore. Once inside Severus' quarters, Severus put up his wards. "Harry?"

"He is going to try and find someone outside of Hogwarts to take her on. Have her take her NEWTs as soon as possible, and get her returned to Hogwarts. He really seems focused on her remaining here until he can get her into the Ministry." 

"Wonder why? I mean, I get that the girl is smart, annoying but smart, so why so focused on the Ministry?" Remus asked the question they were all wondering about.

"If he wants her in the Ministry, he would be able to use her as a poster child to show how smart Muggle-borns were and use it as a way to show that muggles aren't dangerous and we should lower the secrecy laws." Severus explained. 

"That has been his goal. I think that is why he has Weasley working in that department." Rod thought for a few minutes. "If he presented it right, his supporters would follow along." 

"Problem is we know it wouldn't work. So unless we show the history of Muggles, he might be able to create a strong support base. We can't present it from a pureblood as he will say it's propaganda and we are biased." Bella was chewing on the side of her cheek as she thought.

"We have a few people who could present it. Including Harry." Remus stated. "Since the Peverell and Prince house are neutral, he can't claim they are biased." 

"We will need to find out from Lucius and Tom the best political way to handle it." Cassiopeia looked at Harry. "You know we might be able to also use this against Dumbledore. Have Rita do a short story on what happened."

"True. She would love it. Especially if she could view a memory and present it with her usual twists." Harry replied. "Dumbledore knows the woman is a bug, so he would believe she got around the wards."

"Let's speak to your father, and go from there. Now, we need to work on handling the Weasley brats." Severus knew they would be a bit harder to get rid of.


	12. Chapter 12

Remus and Severus made their way to Severus' quarters. They were returning from a long Order meeting. They knew Bella, Rod, and Cassie would be waiting in Severus' quarters, as they were working on compiling muggle history facts for Rita to use, while Rita was following around the two youngest Weasleys.

After tea was served, Harry shadowed out and brought his father and Lucius to Severus' quarters. Harry had already added parsel wards before he left so that Dumbledore wouldn't notice them gathering. Once everyone was seated, Severus opened it up. "Dumbledore is an idiot." 

"We know that." Bella laughed.

"He means, he is really trying to get Granger back. He tried to corner Minerva, Severus, and I before the meeting. He wanted to get one of us to agree to take her on. He planned on having Tonks and Mad-Eye retrieve her from the muggle world." 

"He would be breaking the law. The Grangers have expressly forbidden any contact with their daughter." Lucius made sure of that. 

"He planned on having them memory charmed. He found one he believed would allow Granger to return their memories later, without involving the Unspeakable like an Oblivate would." Severus sighed. "He didn't know we heard that part, as he was asking Mad-Eye how easy it would be to do the spell. Minerva stopped the plan."

"I heard back from Karaganda. She followed the money trail, Mr. and Mrs. Granger did pay their daughter's debt. Now, here is where it gets interesting." Lucius pulled out a folder. "When Karaganda was following the money, it was all bounced around. According to the paper trail, he provided Ronald and Ginerva Weasley with scholarships, at the same time, the Ministry paid for the same tuition. Arthur also asked for a pay advance. The funds from the Ministry tuition paid for part of Ronald's debt and all of Ginerva's. The girl saved more than her brother. The pay advance, which will be deducted from his pay on a monthly repayment plan paid for Molly's and the rest of Ronald's. The funds owed by Dumbledore and the Order, itself, is where he got very creative. He has been controlling a large number of vaults that belong to former students, who are half-bloods. Some are now deceased but their vaults are still active. He has been slowly putting the funds into his and the Orders' vaults, he waits a week and transfers the money into the Potter-Black vaults."

"What does Karaganda plan to do about it?" Harry wasn't worried about the money, he had plenty, but he believed in keeping up to date on his account information. 

"She is sending out notices to the rightful owners and heirs. The money has been returned to the correct vaults, the Ministry tuition has been returned, and an accounting notification was issued. She really had no control over stopping it, since it's line theft along with his other deeds." 

"So that will make Rita's day." The Dark Lord thought for several seconds. "I want her to print the story, but under an alias. It needs her twists, but I don't want Dumbledore to go directly after her, she will earn his fury when she prints up the muggle history pieces and links Granger's removal to him." 

"When will her first story appear?" Rod wanted to make sure he got a good view of Dumbledore when the stories started.

"Tomorrow. She sent me a brief note about writing Granger's removal. Apparently, Mr. Weasley has been very vocal about how unfair it was, how her parents were denying her, he also exploded in his common room when someone asked about the money. He made mention of it only being fair that they were paid to be friends with Harry Potter, after all, he had endangered him all those years." Lucius knew Rita was going to destroy Ronald and his sister. 

"Vocal? That is an understatement. He clearly inherited his mother's mouth." Severus was already planning on how to assign some detention. "Can we get the scholarships revoked?"

"I am already looking into that aspect. The scholarships aren't meant to be used for Ministry employees since the Ministry pays for the children's education. However, I'm not sure if the Ministry would resubmit the funds, and go after Dumbledore or not. I am arranging to speak to the tuition assistance person, but having a hard time setting an appoint with them." Lucius was going to visit the office by the end of the week if he didn't get a response. He had a feeling he would find one of Dumbledore's lackeys in the office.

"Good the more problems we can create for him the better." Harry smirked at Severus. Tomorrow Gryffindor was going to be down a lot of points and very angry at the Weasleys.

"I will work on the Wizengamot. Lucius worked on the Ministry. Rita's articles will hopefully wake the public up a bit more. Keep working on the students." 

"Dad, do you remember anything about your time here, regarding Grindelwald?" Harry had found some interesting information and wasn't sure if it was important.

"Not too much. Most of us read about him in the papers. Dumbledore avoided mentioning him." 

"I found out from his brother, that Grindelwald moved to Godric's Hollow when Dumbledore was 18. Dumbledore was interested in the 16 old Grindelwald at the time, but he wasn't gay. They did become friends until something happened. I couldn't find out what, because Aberforth didn't know much. Do you think it could be what he is hiding?" 

No one spoke as they thought about the information. "Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945, he was about 64. Grindelwald was expelled from Drumstand, in 1897, no one saw the duel." Lucius looked at the Dark Lord. "Dumbledore was the one to collect you in what year?" 

"1938. I turned 11 in December of 1937." Everyone's eyes went big. "He is trying the same plan. I didn't fall for it. He tried to create a mentoring bond with me, but I never trusted him."

"Same with me. He had pulled me into his office when during my first year. Tried to get me to get resorted." Severus knew the man was manipulative, but this was pure crazy. The man was creating and destroying Dark Lords for his own power. "It's Machiavellian."

"Indeed." Lucius saw Severus and Harry exchange a look as Lupin was trying to come to terms with the idea of how far back Dumbledore had been planning to destroy their world.

"I say we cut his the puppet master's strings." Cassie knew Dumbledore was going to find out exactly what a group of united Slytherins could do.

"Actually, I have an idea." Harry began to explain his Finding Harry Plan.

____________________________________________________________________________

PAID TO BE FRIENDS WITH HARRY POTTER

by Rita Skeeter

Imagine my surprise, my dear readers, when I heard directly from the mouth of Ronald Weasley how he, his sister Ginerva, and Hermione Granger were paid to be Harry Potter's friends. How they deserved the funds that were sent to them. How Harry Potter wasn't even aware of the fact. Yes, they were stealing from an orphan. 

"It certainly explains his attitude. Always making sure no one else could be friends with Harry. He would threaten anyone who tried." A seventh-year Gryffindor informed me, his two friends were in agreement. "Harry was always nice to everyone who spoke to him. He was shy, a bit timid. His conflicts with Slytherins that you heard about were usually started by Weasley." More agreement was issued.

"Weasley would push people out of the way if they tried to sit where he knew Harry would be sitting. Forget about trying to study with Harry." Another seventh year added. "If Harry was trying to study, he would demand Harry play chess with him, while Granger would "correct" their work. I've seen her corrections, it's a wonder Harry passed." 

"Yeah, Granger and Weasley would make sure no one allowed Harry to learn about our world. Kept hiding information from him. Well, actually Dumbledore does that with all the muggle-born and half-bloods. He doesn't want them to know that they should go to Gringotts and get a free Inheritance Test. If they did, they would have learned they came from the squib lines and most likely had vaults. A lot of half-bloods have old lines too." A Seventh-year Ravenclaw interrupted our conversation with that interesting bit of news. 

"It's why the pure-bloods get upset with everyone. The information is there, but Dumbledore is stopping it. He stopped Harry from knowing he was an heir and that his family left him money. Weasley said his sister is to marry Harry so that they can control his money. Granger, she was to make sure Harry didn't learn the truth." Another seventh-year added. "Weasley beat up anyone who got near Harry, and of course, the money. It's also why Granger was removed." 

Yes, readers, Hermione Granger's parents removed her from Hogwarts because of the stealing from Harry Potter. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has been trying to go around her parents' desires and get the girl returned to our world by either having someone blood-adopt her or give her an apprenticeship. He has been asking numerous shopkeepers to see if someone will aid him, so far all have refused when they have learned the truth. 

Why is the Headmaster so determined to get a thief back into our world? Why were they paid to be Harry's friend? Who else is involved? Is the Order of the Phoenix really a money laundering front? How can we trust a man who is clearly using children for his own gain?

Tomorrow: Why is Molly Weasley receiving funds from the Potter Vaults? Many unanswered questions, including the truth behind Harry Potter's attendance at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

"Arcturus." 

Harry inwardly sighed as he heard Dumbledore almost yell his name down the hall. He had been to Gringotts to sign paperwork adding extra protection to his accounts and some minor investments. Also to keep up to date on the financial issues. He turned and faced Dumbledore. 

"I was wondering if I may speak to you about the financial situation a few friends of mine are having?" Dumbledore gave him a smile with his eyes twinkling.

"I don't believe there is anything to discuss. I'm sure my account manager explained everything." Harry counted to five. He knew what was coming.

"I believe there is a slight misunderstanding. As you are aware, Harry meant a great deal to the Weasley family. I'm sure everything could be worked out if you met with us." Again, the eye twinkling. 

"Headmaster, I have no desire to meet with anyone, never mind people who stole from my heir." Actually, he knew exactly what this was about and he wasn't going to allow Dumbledore to get him along in his office, with Molly, and whoever else he brought in. 

"Surely, we can work something out. Why don't we discuss it in my office?" Dumbledore went to head to his office, not even bothering to confirm that Harry was going to follow him. 

Harry watched the man walk away as if Harry had agreed. Harry shook his head, he headed toward his classroom, he had a lesson starting in ten minutes. Remus was in the classroom, getting ready to teach. "Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he told me he was meeting with you." Remus hadn't been sure what was going on but knew that Harry didn't have a meeting with Dumbledore, at least one that Harry knew about.

Harry looked down at the lesson plan. He arched a brow. "He wants to convince me to meet with him and the Weasleys. We taught them those spells three weeks ago." Harry picked up the outline and frowned. It was like Dumbledore wanted everyone but Dumbledore's pets to be behind. 

"I'm aware, however, it appears Dumbledore has decided he wanted me to teach this and said he would be reviewing everyone's lessons plans in the future." Remus nodded his head, letting Harry know it was only those that Dumbledore didn't consider as part of his minions or in his pocket.

"Indeed. He is going to be very disappointed when we ignore what he wants." Harry and Remus had researched other magical schools and found Hogwarts was behind in everything. "We can't let him keep them behind any longer." 

"Agreed. Severus, Trixie, Cass, and Rod have been ordered to do the same thing. The order was ignored by them too. Severus actually had a few choice words for Dumbledore when he tried it with him." 

"I can imagine." Harry smirked and started to write things on the lesson plan. He wrote comments about how the Gryffindors were falling behind the rest of the school. How so many Slytherins, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were finding the lessons too easy. While it wasn't exactly the truth, it was the truth in that many Gryffindors were falling behind as Granger wasn't around to nag them into studying, so they never developed good study habits or time management. They relied on Granger to handle that.

"I will tell the others. Since these are officially filed, it will be reviewed later." Remus watched as Harry cast the spell to fix his writing. 

They gave the lesson they were planning on giving, not the one Dumbledore wanted.

____________________________________________________________

Severus yanked Bella and Harry into his potion lab. Severus quickly put up privacy wards. "Dumbledore is waiting for Harry by his quarters." 

"I didn't follow him back to his office to have a discussion about the Weasleys and the financial situation. He owes me money, the inventory showed he sold stuff belonging to my parents. Karaganda also heard back and the Ministry is revoking the funds for the scholarships he gave the Weasley, which makes them deeper in debt. Arthur Weasley was completely surprised."

Severus and Bella grinned. "So the two Weasleys are gone now." Severus did add that he felt bad for the innocent Weasleys. He knew Harry wasn't going after them. 

"Yes, but I saw in his shadows, that he wanted me to go to his office where he planned on having some of his pets waiting. He believes if he can get me alone with them, he can slip some potions into me, despite Severus' warnings, as well as a few subtle compulsions."

Severus sighed. "I told him you get checked at Gringotts. The man is clearly losing it." 

"I think so." Bella had thought the man was losing it when she attended.

"Oh, Remus and I had a new idea." Harry informed them of what they did with the lesson plans. Severus smirked, as Bella laughed.

"He will try and get you into his office. I've been brewing resistant potions. I have a few ready. So let me give you one." Severus didn't want to have to try and drag a drugged Harry to Gringotts or have a drugged Harry inform Dumbledore of what they knew.

\-------------------------------------------------

The "dark" side joined Dumbledore and staff at the head table for dinner. Dumbledore, seeing Harry, opened his mouth and inserted his feet. "Arcturus, I was wondering why you didn't join me in my office?"

Harry looked at the man. "Well, I did inform you that I would not be discussing the financial affairs regarding my heir nor do I want to meet with the Weasleys, as I have told you numerous times. I also had a class scheduled during that time period." 

"My dear boy, two promising students will be leaving if we can't resolve it." Dumbledore was clearly surprised that anyone would be so blatant in their disregard for what he wanted.

"Who?" Harry looked around the room. "I wasn't aware my heir's financial situation affected anyone else besides the Weasleys, as Miss Granger's parents already removed her. I believe she is installed in a muggle school, back to her first year, as she failed all their testing to get into their second year." 

"Miss and Mr. Weasley. They will be required to leave by the end of the week if we can't resolve it." 

"Headmaster, what is it with you protecting thieves? I see you give detentions, even expel students for less." Harry looked around the room again. "Oh, I see. Their Gryffindors." 

Minerva looked annoyed at the comment, but she didn't disagree, while several others members of the staff voiced their agreement. Dumbledore had a shocked look on his face. Remus, Bella, Cass, Rod, and Severus had covered their mouths with their napkins. 

"I fail to see why they should be able to attend for free when countless others have been and will continue to be denied the same opportunity. Unless, of course, the scholarship funds are suddenly available for all to use?" Harry knew Karaganda had submitted the audit reports on the Hogwarts Scholarship vault, and Dumbledore had to come up with the reason why only the Weasleys had it available in the last five decades. 

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "So you're willing to deny two potential students a chance to get their certificates?"

"No, who are you referencing? If you mean Mr. Weasley, he is barely passing and hasn't failed only because of his previous work, clearly corrected and improved on by Miss Granger that has kept his grade up. Miss Weasley is in the same boat, but perhaps if she remained out of the alcoves and closets with her variety of boyfriends, her grades would be better. Otherwise, I have no idea who you mean." 

Remus started coughing, while Severus had to clear this throat. Several of the students close enough to hear were laughing. When the news reached Weaslette, she slapped the person who told her, yelled "I'm not a slut." She got up and stormed from the Great Hall. 

Harry leaned a bit closer to Severus. "My job is done." Dumbledore went to say something but ouch came out of his mouth instead. Minerva raised an eyebrow, Dumbledore finished his meal in silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was looking forward to this morning's paper. He knew it would be a true eye-opener for many in Dumbledore's circle, while also getting some of his own agenda released. The last few days he had been at the Wizengamot working on the budget for the year. The yearly budget was something that Dumbledore usually just pushed through. 

********************Flashback*******************

The Wizenagamot session had been dragging on. Most agreed with the department budgets. Fudge was having fun banging his gavel between each department budget line. Harry thought he was going to fall asleep a few times waiting for the departments they wanted to create problems for Dumbledore. Lucius had raised a few objections to some budget restrictions and they had a few debates. 

"Next department we must budget for is the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office." Fudge waved his wand and the research the department was doing was shown on the magical screen. 

Harry rose from his seat. "I have been reviewing the yearly budget and expenses they have listed. I'm wondering why there is a budget line for testing out a rubber duck? A rubber duck is a muggle toy that does nothing. Not to mention other common household items." Using magic, Harry circled all of the department's research budget requirements. 

"We must figure out what the muggles inventions do and prevent wizards from exposing us by their accidental misuse." Dumbledore smiled at everyone. "The muggles have numerous inventions that can expose us if we use them incorrectly. We must keep up with their inventions, some have even been adapted to be used in our world."

Harry pointed to the long table he had set up earlier. Many had wondered what was on the table. The table has numerous household items and a rubber duck, that Harry showed when he removed the cover he had placed on it. 

"On that table is all the items listed on the expense report for the last five years and for the coming year. Items that shouldn't be on there, items that if someone had simply asked a muggle-born or half-blood thousands of galleons wouldn't have been wasted." Harry walked around the table pointing to the variety of items.

"Lord Peverell, Mr. Weasley has spent years working on those items. He has taken them apart, he has worked on them intensely, and as the head of the department, he has been doing an excellent job." Dumbledore knew Arthur Weasley had even tried to see if the items could be used with magic. He also wanted to have Arthur keep pushing how wonderful muggles were. Arthur had muggle fever.

"Really? So Mr. Weasley is aware of what those items do, exactly?" Harry knew Dumbledore had set up the department as a way of giving the Weasley family a connection to the Ministry. Dumbledore wanted a light family linked with the muggles. A way of saying that see pure-bloods could get along with muggles.

"Mr. Weasley is very knowledgeable about the muggle world." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. "He has a large collection of muggle items that he has figured out what they do."

Harry smiled. He knew of the large collection. It was in Mr. Weasley's shed and the man had no idea of what he had. "Mr. Weasley should have no problem explaining what those items are. If he can explain each item accurately, I will not object to the testing budget listed here. In order to show that I am not biased against Mr. Weasley, I suggest that Mr. Dumbledore go into the Ministry and gather five or six muggle-borns or half-bloods so they can tell what the items do." 

Harry enjoyed seeing the confused expression on Dumbledore's face. Many of the Lords and Ladies voiced their agreement. Dumbledore wasn't expecting something so reasonable. Dumbledore expected a fight.

"I believe Lord Peverell's suggestion is an excellent one. Albus and I will select five other people to describe the items." Fudge pounded his gavel. "We will collect Arthur first." Fudge rose from his seat, and Umbridge followed him and Dumbledore out of the room. 

Fudge returned with Arthur Weasley and five other wizards. Harry wasn't sure who they were but he knew the items he selected anyone who grew up with a muggle would know what they were. Harry, using magic, moved the table down to the center of the chamber. Harry joined Fudge and Dumbledore at the table. 

"Mr. Weasley, you are being asked to explain each item on the table. After that, the five people who were selected by Minister Fudge, Madam Umbridge, and Headmaster Dumbledore will explain the items." Madam Bones spoke from her seat. She knew this wasn't going to go the way Dumbledore wanted. Many people had been trying to get rid a lot of the muggle department as they were useless and get them replaced with muggle department that would actually be effective.

Harry faced the Wizengamot. "So there can be no claim of bias, I'm suggesting we have each person explain the items, while the others remain in a silencing bubble." 

"I am in agreement with that." Fudge nodded at Umbridge who pulled out her wand. "We will start with Arthur, then Duncan, Jonas, Marabella, Erik, and Ian. Does that sound agreeable, Albus?" 

"Yes, it's agreeable." Dumbledore ran his hands down his beard. He smiled at those who supported him. He had faith in Arthur, the man loved muggles and was always collecting their items.

Umbridge weaved the spell the silencing spell around the group, leaving Arthur out of the spell. "Arthur, you may begin." Fudge looked around at the Wizengamot. Many were eager to see this demostration. Many were also wondering what Lord Peverell was hoping to accomplish.

Arthur Weasley picked up a stick with a rubber bottom and put it on his head. "This is a very fashionable hat." Arthur turned and gave everyone a show. He took it took. "It's very weather resistant, too." Arthur dropped it on the floor and it bounced a bit. "As you can see it's very durable."

Arthur picked up the next item. It was a plastic rectangle shaped item. "This is a robot lollipop that muggles plug into their sandwiches. It doesn't taste good at all."

Arthur moved to the next item, which was a machine with two parts. A clear plastic part that attached to the bottom item. The bottom item had some button to be pushed. "This is a food murderer. Muggles put food into it, and it turns into mush, muggles then drink it."

Arthur smiled as he picked up the rubber duck. He gave it a soft caress. "We haven't figured out what this does. It floats on water, however."

Arthur moved to the next time, it was one thin wire that split into two and ended with some round plastic things. "These are stop listening plugs. You can wave, yell, even shout at the muggles and they don't hear you."

Arthur picked up a rectangle think piece of plastic that had similar holes placed on it. "This is for decorations. See all the faces. Muggles put them everywhere to decorate their houses. The faces seem a bit sad to me, but the muggles like them." 

"The last item, Mr. Weasely?" Harry really wanted to laugh. He was thankful for Severus and the Dark Lord's training. He would have been laughing as he watched Arthur wear a plunger for a hat.

"This is a mouth aggravator. You put it in your mouth, turn it on, and hold it in your mouth. It makes your mouth loud and after a bit, it can start to hurt." Arthur laid it back down on the table. 

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. If you would please step into the silencing bubble." Fudge looked at Umbridge. "Dolores, please select one of the Ministry employees."

Umbridge escorted Duncan McCloud to the table. "Mr. McCloud, before we begin, are you a muggle-born or a half-blood?"

"I'm a muggle-born, I graduated from Hogwarts in 76." Mr. McCloud was a very tall, dark-haired handsome man.

"Can you please tell everyone what those items are and what they do." Fudge pointed to the table.

"Certainly." Mr. McCloud stepped up to the table. "This is a plunger. It's has a rubber suction cup with an attached stick. It is used to clear blockages in the loo. Next is a USB Flashdrive. It's is a plug-and-play portable storage device, for a computer or other device. The next item is a blender. A blender mixes things together, in particular, an electric mixing machine used in food preparation for liquefying, chopping or pureeing food. A lot of muggles use it to make alcoholic drinks."

Mr. McCloud held up the rubber duck. "This is just a toy for kids. They usually float it in the water to amuse the kids while the parents wash them." He squeezed the duck and nothing came out. "Sometimes they make a noise if you squeeze them." 

Mr. McCloud picked up the next item on the table and wrapped the wires around the duck's neck. "These are earplugs or headphones. They allow a single user to listen to an audio source privately while they do errands, exercise or even just relaxing." 

Mr. McCloud held up the next item. "This is a power strip. These are basically an electrical block of sockets that allows multiple electrical devices to be powered from a single electrical socket. It usually as a circuit breaker to interrupt the electric current in case of an overload or a short circuit." He pointed to the black button on the side. "If you push this in, it does a reset." 

The other four answered basically the same way as Mr. McCloud. They dismissed everyone after the last person explained a power strip. 

Harry rose. "I believe we can remove all the funds regarding anything to do with muggle research items in the budget. We also need to put people in the departments that actually know about muggles and their inventions. The head of the department didn't get a single item correct and that should be worrisome." 

"I put forth the motion that the funds be removed and that the Ministry change the requirements for any muggle interaction department." Lucius knew that would mean that a lot of Dumbledore's supporters would be removed from their positions.

"I second the motion for the removal of the funds from the research of muggle items listed on the budget until we can get the proper people into position." Harry glanced at Lucius. They were going to have to get their people into place. 

Everyone, but Dumbledore and his few supporters, agreed with the change suggestion and they went down each department until they got the Department of Magical Education. Lucius rose. "In reviewing the budget for Hogwarts, I found we are behind all the magical schools. I have a review by the ICW on Hogwarts." Lucius handed the packets to Percy Weasley to pass out. 

Dumbledore tried to prevent the return of the magical classes listed on the scroll that the ICW deemed for a formal education, including what they considered common compulsory courses. The courses were ones that Dumbledore had canceled over the years. 

They had gathered the information over the summer. Lucius, the Dark Lord, Severus, and Harry had made sure the list of classes would not be anything that Dumbledore would be able to find justification to keep the class from being added to the course selections.

"As you can see, the classes are taught at all schools but Hogwarts." Lucius waited as everyone went down the list of classes. "The ICW has suggested professors for the classes if we wish to hire them."

"I must object, the classes have been removed because no one has ever signed up for them." Dumbledore smiled. 

"No one signed up for them as they weren't even aware they were listed as electives." Lucius held up a thick booklet of parchment. "Here is the list of the classes that students could select for the past three decades. None of the classes were listed as electives, you will also notice some compulsory classes that the ICW recommend haven't been listed." 

Dumbledore saw everyone reading the lists. "We must focus on getting our students and young adults ready to fight against the darker factions. Voldemort has returned and we must fight against him." 

"Headmaster, you believe that students must be ready to fight against You-Know-Who. Yet you have cut the classes that would enable them a better chance of surviving any battle with the dark faction you reference." Harry knew that Dumbledore wanted everyone to go to him for answers. 

Many joined Lucius and Harry on voting to get the classes returned. Harry knew Dumbledore wasn't happy with him and expected the man to make his life at Hogwarts difficult. 

*****End Flashback******

Harry sat down next to Severus. Severus tilted his head toward the Gryffindor table. The two Weasley had their heads together, talking. Harry put up a privacy bubble. "Dumbledore been giving you problems?"

"Yes, he called me into his office last night. He wants me to work on getting you forgive the Weasley family of their debt. He said you were the reason Arthur got fired from his position." 

"No, the man did it to himself. He didn't get one item correct." Harry had used items that Severus suggested figuring that since they were pretty common items, Arthur might be able to successfully explain an item. "He told the Wizengamot a plunger was a hat." 

Severus blinked. He wasn't sure how to process that. "A hat?" 

"Yes, he even wore it." Harry was still trying to get the image out of his mind. He still wanted to laugh at the image of it.

"I want to see that." Severus knew today's paper was going to be interesting. 

"I believe he will be calling me up and into his office." 

"No, last night he was worked up but after Minerva and I pointed out a few things, he calmed down. We were able to point out that you were responsible for getting more muggle-borns and half-bloods into positions of power. He didn't like it, but had to agree with Minerva and me."

"Interesting, what about the classes?" 

"Most of the Order was very upset about the classes, however, all of the staff was excited. Molly Weasley went on a long lecture about how you were ruining everything." Severus smirked. "Excellent job on getting the classes returned." Severus had enjoyed watching to justify the removal of classes that Minerva and others had wanted.

"I'm sure Rita is going to make this morning's paper interesting."

They stopped talking when Dumbledore arrived. Cassiopeia arrived shortly before breakfast was set to begin. The mail and newspaper arrived.

WEASLEY LOSES POSITION, DUMBLEDORE REQUIRED TO REINSTATE ICW CLASSES

Harry looked up and watched the Weasleys read the article. Weasley's face was getting as red as his hair and his sister looked confused and worried about what was going to happen. They knew they would leave at the end of the term unless the finances changed. 

"This is all Peverell's fault." Weasley slammed the paper down. "Everything is ruined because of you. If Harry was here, he would demand you fix things the way they should be."

Harry arched a brow, looked at Dumbledore to see if he would do anything about Weasley. Dumbledore lowered the paper as McGonagall removed points from Weasley and told him to calm down. "Minerva, it's been a rough time for them, we need to give them some understanding."

"Albus, there is no excuse for Ronald's behavior." All of the staff agreed. They had been listening to the two Weasley complain about how life wasn't fair. Severus had taken great pleasure in reassuring the Weasleys that life wasn't fair and to get used to it. 

Severus leaned close to Harry. "Nicely done and he can't claim it was unfair or even biased."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really Umbridge. It will be explained in a flashback in the next chapter. Think polyjuice :)


End file.
